


Hot and Spicy

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, KakaGai x All, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, basicamente fanservice sin sentido, básicamente muchas situaciones sexules alrededor de Kakashi y Gai, demasiadas cosas pervertidas para que las ponga todas, demasiados para etiquetar, hay muchos tríos y emparejamientos que se forman enmedio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Ficlets y Drabbles de Kakashi y Gai con tema exclusivamente sexual.[Colección de drabbles/mini fics]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	1. Muñeca

**Author's Note:**

> Los primeros capítulos son drabbles cortos.  
> Los capítulos largos, explícitos y detallados están al final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene una ilustración hecha por @_sugidaisuki   
> https://twitter.com/_sugidaisuki/status/1317711256095174656?s=19  
> ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Hay algo peligroso en la forma en la que la tela se enrolla alrededor de sus piernas.

Es algo hirviente que crece en su pecho, le quema las manos como vidrio nadando debajo de su piel de forma dolorosa.

Puede sentir el calor de Gai cuando mueve los dedos, el movimiento sutil de sus piernas grandes y peludas debajo de la tela de seda, la piel erizándose debajo de su tacto como una respuesta latente que no puede ignorar.

Gai todavía tiene los ojos abiertos cuando Kakashi empuja un poco más la tela. La falda hacia arriba, la ropa interior en el sentido opuesto hasta que el pequeño trozo de encaje se detiene en sus tobillos, justo arriba de las zapatillas de tacón.

Las risas se han ahogado hace mucho rato. Toda la gracia se fue cuando Kakashi se inclinó en la cama y besó sus pies envueltos en delicadas medias transparentes, amoldados en tacones altos y negros de charol.

Era un reto, como de costumbre. El que perdiera se vestiría como una muñeca y haría la cena para ambos.

Kakashi ganó y compró el pequeño conjunto esponjado de ropa brillante y negra, el cuero de su ligero, el collar con el cascabel y el corsé con un gran escote apretado alrededor de su pecho de hierro.

Se veía grande y estúpido, era ridículo, un chiste del que Kakashi se rió antes de que sus hormonas dieran una opinión diferente y algo adentro de su pecho se removiera con anhelo delirante y un deseo tan inesperado que apenas fue consciente del momento en el que lo arrastró a la habitación.

Gai se retuerce cuando las manos de Kakashi sacan su diminuta ropa íntima por una de sus piernas, y sus labios todavía dedican besos al tacón y a sus tobillos antes de volver su atención a la falda abierta y extendida sobre el lienzo duro de músculos.

"Kakashi..." Gai gime, separando las piernas cuando Kakashi vuelve sus manos a sus muslos, apretando sus costados hasta que sus dedos quedan marcados en su piel.

Gai apenas puede respirar, el lápiz labial se ha batido en su mejilla y Kakashi pasa uno de sus dedos para hacer la mancha mucho más grande, hundiendo su dedo entre los labios temblorosos de Gai.

"Detente... no" balbucea contra su dedo, chupando casi en contra de su voluntad cuando la boca de Kakashi se cierra alrededor de su cuello y su mano desabrocha su ropa lo suficiente para que sus pezones estén expuestos, rígidos y sensibles, adoloridos en contra de los repentinos y pequeños pellizcos.

La falda sólo sube más cuando la pierna de Kakashi hace fricción. Las medias de seda se sienten apretadas y los tacones duros golpean la espalda de Kakashi de una manera en la que en realidad parece gustarle y solo lo provoca más.

"Creo que... deberíamos parar y...." antes de que Gai pueda terminar su frase, Kakashi presiona un dedo en sus labios y acuna en su brazo una de sus piernas para poderlo levantar y colocar sus dedos húmedos por la saliva en su apretada entrada.

"Shhh... las muñecas no hablan, Gai" murmura, acariciando con sus dedos hacia adentro.

Gai toma un largo suspiro y cierra lentamente los ojos.

No iba a perder ese reto, a como diera lugar.


	2. Kurenai -  Consejos

Alguna vez, Kurenai le dijo que a un hombre se le conquistaba por el estómago.

Él cocinó para Kakashi, hizo todos los platillos que conocía y en todos ellos Kakashi hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de terminar.

Gai se sintió frustrado mucho tiempo, pensando en la manera en la que podría complacerlo y hacer algo que fuera tan especial que Kakashi pudiera caer sin remedio hacia él.

Tiempo después, cuando Kakashi se inclina sobre su cuerpo y aprieta más los labios sobre su erección, Gai entiende finalmente a lo que se refería Kurenai.

Su mano sube a la cabeza de Kakashi y sus dedos jalan su cabello cuando siente el hormigueo de su orgasmo picar en su interior.

Kakashi mueve la lengua alrededor de su miembro, bebiendo todo su semen y chupando su abdomen casi desesperado por recoger las gotas derramadas y probar un poco más.

Gai sonríe satisfecho con la escena porque, finalmente, Kakashi no ha hecho ni una mueca.


	3. Clones

Cuando Gai está en esa posición, siempre llora. No lo hace de la forma en la que siempre lo ha hecho. No de forma dramática, y definitivamente no de una manera en la que lo hace reír.

Kakashi puede decir que le gusta ese llanto, su gesto torcido, la forma en la que su espalda se arquea y sus dedos aprietan la sábana como si intentara escapar.

Es una buena manera de volverlo loco, de sacarlo de todas las realidades, de poder romper cualquier pequeña máscara o apariencia y abrumarlo hasta el cansancio de placer.

Gai solía decir que no tenía límites. Pero los tiene, en realidad.

Kakashi ha acariciado esos límites, los ha quebrado y tirado al piso, y también ha hecho que Gai desee que los tire, que los amancille, que suplique porque Kakashi se meta en su cabeza hasta quebrar cada pequeño fragmento de racionalidad.

Así que baja un poco más aquella pequeña fusta que tiene en la mano.

Gai ni siquiera lo mira, tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca ocupada chupando la polla de un clon.

Gai llora cuando el corto látigo cae en su abdomen, y toda esa fila de apretados músculos se contraen y vibran, y el otro clon de sí mismo que lo está embistiendo gruñe cuando Gai se aprieta.

“Se vino un poco cuando hiciste eso” murmura otro de los clones, el que está jugando y torturando el pene de Gai “¿Estás tan inquieto por correrte?” pregunta, dedicando un apretón a sus testículos que hace que Gai llore más.

“Ya quiero llenarte” dice el otro, golpeando adentro de él “Pero tú eres una perra, así que no puedes correrte” se ríe, yendo con una estocada más fuerte que envía a Gai sobre el trozo de carne que estaba engullendo hasta su garganta.

“¿Por qué no nos muestras más de esa voz dulce que tienes?” su clon sale de su boca para inclinarse, mordiendo los pezones de Gai mientras lo mira a los ojos llorosos, haciéndolo gritar.

“Mírate, ¿no tienes vergüenza?” Kakashi dice, azotando de nuevo la vara contra su cuerpo, dejando una marca roja y larga esta vez “Llorando tan desesperado por una verga”

Gai abre los ojos para mirarlo, y luce tan suplicante y patético que Kakashi solo puede sentir un golpe doloroso de ternura y desesperado amor.

“Ah, Gai, ¿siempre fuiste tan lindo?” dice otro clon a su lado, el que sostiene la cámara y graba cada momento, masturbándose sobre su rostro para cuando tuviera que cubrir sus lindas mejillas junto a todos los demás.

“Kakashi…” Gai dice con su tono de voz más fino, y su expresión es demasiado linda porque a Kakashi le gusta jugar.

Gai ni siquiera sabe cuál de todos es el real.

“Sí, así me gusta” dice Kakashi, azotando una vez más su fusta “gimiendo mi nombre mientras te follo”

Gai llora de nuevo, mirando de uno al otro como si pudiera hallar alguna pista de quien es el real.

“Ah… estoy cerca…” dice uno, el que está metiendo su erección en las entrañas de Gai.

Gai levanta un poco las piernas en respuesta, y la desesperación de las embestidas hace que vuelva a gemir y a gruñir, sacando la lengua como si buscara volver a probar el otro pedazo de piel.

“Ah, ¿por qué no le damos lo que quiere?” el clon de Kakashi vuelve a poner su pene en su boca, tan adentro que le saca una arcada profunda y Gai convulsiona.

Kakashi aprovecha para golpear su pecho y sus hombros, para dejar marcas en sus brazos y en sus caderas, casi demasiado distraído por masturbarse él mismo.

“Voy a…” Gai aprieta las piernas, y Kakashi se coloca junto a los demás para poderlo bañar en su esencia mientras quita el anillo de Gai para que se pueda venir también.

Un par de golpes hacen falta para que Gai ponga los ojos en blanco, una vista que es lo suficientemente placentera para que el resto de los clones y él mismo se vengan también.

Y es solo cuestión de segundos para que, después de su orgasmo, todo se vuelva una nube blanca a su alrededor.


	4. ANBU

Los ANBU son una organización especial.

Están hechos para morir por la Aldea en cualquier momento y son los primeros en sacrificarse cuando hay una batalla lo suficientemente arriesgada o peligrosa.

Sus vidas son cortas y rápidas, insípidas, sin tiempo para vivirlas, sabiendo que una vez entrando en las filas el único destino era morir al igual que los demás.

Es por eso que la aldea tiene un trato con ellos.

 _Toma lo que quieras,_ dijo el Hokage, _sin consecuencias._

No hubo tiempo para protestas, la gente simplemente pareció entenderlo y rápidamente se volvió en una orden a acatar.

Era un _pequeño_ sacrificio por el bien de la aldea.

Es por eso Gai no pone resistencia cuando aquel enmascarado se detiene delante de él y extiende las manos para mantenerlo en su lugar.

El tatuaje casi brilla en su brazo descubierto, una pequeña figura con tinta clara que obliga a Gai a quedarse quieto y esperar.

Él no reconoce el animal de la máscara que lo mira, no ve nada tampoco del hombre porque una capucha cubre su cabello y el uniforme cubre también cualquier otra pista o señal.

Las manos frías se mueven por su cuerpo, desabrochan su traje y masajean bruscamente toda su piel con desesperación lujuriosa.

Es parte de su trabajo como ninja permitir eso, se repite nervioso, mordiéndose la lengua cuando las manos de aquel desconocido se abren paso en el interior de sus muslos.

Gai gime contra el hombro de aquel hombre cuando lo toma, jadea y abre más las piernas como si eso pudiera disminuir de alguna manera el punzante dolor.

La sangre no es un buen lubricante, y también parece difícil acostumbrarse cuando su compañía es _tan_ grande.

Termina recostado en el suelo, con las piernas enganchadas en los hombros de aquel hombre y los dientes apretados para contener cualquier protesta y soportar el ardor.

Al final, entremedio de los gemidos y los golpes, hay un pequeño movimiento de aquel ANBU que deja a Gai jadeando y pidiendo por un poco más.

La máscara blanca sube hasta su nariz, y en un instante de adrenalina y arrebato se terminan besado.

Cuando Gai llega a su casa, con su traje sucio y sus entrañas todavía vibrando en su interior, se da cuenta que lo único que puede pensar es en el pequeño lunar debajo de aquellos labios que lo besaron.

Y por alguna razón, se siente como si hubiera ganado algo.


	5. Disciplina

Para ser un hombre amable y sonriente, Gai puede llegar a ser muy brusco y cruel cuando Kakashi necesita ser castigado.

"¿Te has portado mal?" Gai pregunta, sentándose en su sillón viejo y mullido mientras Kakashi sigue de pie frente a él, con las manos temblando y un escozor picando por debajo de la piel sensible de su pecho.

Él asiente a sus palabras, pensando en las muchas razones por las que merece este castigo, incluso cuando las viejas heridas han sanado en su mayoría él todavía tiene el sentimiento viejo de no merecerlo y busca constantemente el dolor como una especie de exhumación.

Gai suspira lentamente, con ese aire firme que le da a sus alumnos en sus muchos sermones. El perfil estricto y responsable de un maestro o un padre, como si realmente fuera mucho más grande y sabio y fuera su responsabilidad llamarle la atención.

Quizá lo es, piensa Kakashi mientras lo mira detenidamente, agradecido por los pantalones sueltos de chándal y su torso agradablemente desnudo en toda su gloria.

Gai no se doblega, no lo ha hecho nunca, incluso cuando la petición de Kakashi sonó inadecuada un día, cuando Kakashi se sintió ansioso y afligido por una comezón en su interior que nadie más podía rascar.

Gai palmea sus piernas, con aire estoico, y Kakashi parece dudar mientras se acerca y se siente intimidado por su cuerpo imponente y bien formado digno de un maestro de taijutsu.

No hay mucha diferencia realmente entre ambos, pero cuando las manos de Gai le dan leves golpes en los brazos Kakashi se siente pequeño, demasiado fascinado y demasiado culpable para pensar en nada más.

"Bájate los pantalones" Kakashi se estremece ante la orden, temblando, girando sus ojos por los hombros lisos y grandes de Gai mientras las cosas parecen revolverse en su mente de esa forma turbia, algo que lentamente se ha adaptado perfectamente a su propósito particular.

Desabotona su pantalón con la mirada perdida en el piso, con vergüenza y culpa, al mismo tiempo una sonrisa quiere filtrarse en su rostro, llena de cruda adrenalina y emoción.

Su ropa cae en el piso con un sonido hueco, descartada, y apenas tiene tiempo de tomar un respiro cuando Gai tira de él sobre su regazo.

"¿Sabes por qué estoy haciendo esto?" Gai es firme, hundido en su papel de padre enfadado con él, y esa aspereza en su voz grave hace que Kakashi tiemble.

"Porque he sido un mal chico" jadea contra la máscara, acomodando sus brazos sobre el fondo del sillón mientras siente las tripas revolviéndose en su cuerpo.

"Sí, así es" las manos de Gai raspan sus piernas, justo por el interior de sus muslos donde la piel parece especialmente sensible al tacto "Esto es por tu bien, Kakashi, para que aprendas a ser un buen chico."

Kakashi tararea en respuesta, ahogando un gemido cuando la mano de Gai aterriza suavemente sobre uno de sus glúteos como una caricia. El movimiento necesario para preparar la piel.

Kakashi siente una nueva oleada de emoción y placer cuando los dedos de Gai se apartan, y luego el primer golpe firme y severo se azota contra su trasero con una fuerza que lo envía suavemente al frente y lo hace jadear.

Sus dientes se aprietan en respuesta y las uñas rascan la orilla del sillón con ansia antes de que el siguiente golpe venga.

Kakashi grita sobre su brazo a pesar de sí mismo. Sus dientes traquetean adentro de su boca y su respiración se acelera cuando los golpes toman un ritmo doloroso sobre su piel.

Gai se toma unos momentos en cada golpe, y por la forma en la que su respiración se mueve Kakashi puede decir que está sonriendo, manteniendo ese rostro impasible y tranquilo como si aquello fuera cualquier entrenamiento y no estuviera azotando abiertamente a un adulto de su edad.

Los dedos de Kakashi vuelven a rascar la tela del sillón y sus labios hacen una mueca cuando la emoción baja por su cuerpo.

Siente la tensión en sus piernas, en sus pezones duros como uñas debajo de la ropa y su polla que se estaba poniendo cada vez más dura.

"Ah... Gai... más" su voz se quiebra, siendo apenas un hilo entendible entre jadeos vergonzosos.

"¿Mmh? ¿Qué es esto?" Las manos de Gai se detienen unos segundos, lo suficiente para que el ardor en su piel empiece a hormiguear "¿Acaso lo estás disfrutando?" Gai se ríe, palmeando nuevamente a Kakashi con otro de esos golpes insatisfactorios que servían solo como una tortura ante su ansia desesperada por recibir más.

"Más... Gai..." dobla el cuello, intentando verlo, pero otro golpe azota sus glúteos y envía un nuevo gemido a su garganta.

"¿Más qué?" Su voz se hace enfática y autoritaria, y Kakashi toma una gran bocanada de aire al sentir todo ese sentimiento de obligación mezclada con placer.

"Más por favor, _sensei_ " ruega contra el sillón, babeando torpemente mientras se revuelve en el regazo de Gai, sintiendo su pene escurriendo contra sus muslos.

"Mucho mejor" la risa de Gai vibra, y sus dedos juegan contra la piel roja de Kakashi antes de alejarse otra vez "Di lo que eres entonces."

Kakashi aprieta los labios, sintiendo la humillación y la vergüenza picando su pecho.

"Di lo que eres" la mano de Gai zumba en el aire y otro golpe juguetón truena en sus glúteos como una lejana promesa.

"Gai... por favor..." su rostro arde, y muerde su lengua cuando Gai vuelve a tirar.

"Si no lo dices..." las manos de Gai paran, demasiado lejos para su gusto, y Kakashi casi levanta el trasero para buscar el contacto necesario, el _castigo_ necesario.

"Por favor, _sensei_ , más fuerte" su voz es ansiosa, y sus mejillas rojas se balancean delante de Gai como una invitación "soy un chico malo. Soy muy malo. Castígame"

Inmediatamente la mano de Gai vuelve a su cuerpo, esta vez con un golpe sólido que lo aturde, finalmente haciendo un buen uso de sus enormes y gruesos brazos en contra de su ser.

Kakashi comienza a sentir su pene haciéndose más duro y firme, contrario a las lágrimas que comienzan a adorar sus ojos de forma patética con cada nuevo y rudo golpe.

Sus gemidos se vuelven gritos, y Kakashi se encuentra realmente sufriendo cuando la mano de Gai se convierte en algo demasiado sólido golpeándolo tan constantemente que pierde la noción de todo su ser.

"¡Lo siento!" Gime, apretando las manos en el sillón e intentando mirar a Gai sobre el hombro sin demasiado éxito "¡Perdón, perdón, lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer!" Llora, mordiendo su propio brazo, sintiendo que la piel de sus glúteos podría romperse en el siguiente movimiento si Gai no paraba ya.

Los golpes finalmente cesan con ese ruego, y Kakashi se tira a llorar contra el borde del sillón mientras maldice y ruega a gente muerta y viva mil perdones, implorando a deidades y haciendo promesas extrañas a todos y a nadie en particular.

Le toma un par de minutos volver en sí mismo, tiempo en el que la mano de Gai dedica círculos en su espalda baja y sus labios depositan algunos besos fugaces en sus heridas, donde seguramente mañana tendría la piel amoratada.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Rival?" Gai lo ayuda a levantarse, y Kakashi se sienta en el sillón junto a Gai, dejando caer su cabeza contra su pecho desnudo.

"Mejor" murmura, limpiando sus lágrimas "Gracias"

Gai niega y lo arrulla, volviendo a ser aquel amable chico que accedía que azotar a su mejor amigo si eso lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Y, casi como una idea tardía, cuando Kakashi se levanta se da cuenta de la mancha de semen que ha dejado en el regazo de Gai.

Entonces, quizá más tarde, lo tendría que volver a castigar.


	6. Pesadilla

Lo cierto es que Kakashi todavía tiene sueños al respecto.

Él los observa venir, lentos y cálidos, como una manta que atrapa su cuerpo y lo envía a otro lugar.

Hay un recuerdo enredado en esos sueños, al menos la mitad de las cosas que Gai le dice son verdad, o algún día _fueron_ verdad.

Gai abre la boca para decirle aquel secreto empalagoso. Sus manos sostienen los dedos de Kakashi, y su aliento golpea su oreja y le envía un escalofrío que calienta sangre.

Kakashi no responde, no verbalmente.

Su mano se enreda en su cabello suave, sostiene el cuello grueso de Gai cuando lo aprieta para tenerlo cerca.

Los ojos de Gai son oscuros y profundos, dicen cosas que no están ahí, hubo más palabras dulces pero en sus sueños Kakashi casi no las recuerda.

 _Aquí se fue_ , piensa Kakashi con el corazón acelerado, pero no puede hacer nada porque en esta versión de sus sueños Gai es más fuerte y lo besa.

No escapa esta vez, esta vez no empuja que Gai ni Gai se va de su departamento hecho trizas mientras Kakashi se arrepiente en silencio.

Aquí lo abraza, muy cerca, y levanta las caderas cuando ambos giran en la cama y sus sexos se exponen al centro de los dos.

Gai jadea, y es tan real que Kakashi pierde el aliento y mueve sus manos desesperadamente para desnudarse, para desnudar también su alma y su mente.

La sonrisa de Gai es parte de su imaginación. Él no tendría la capacidad de reírse tan malévolamente, de esa forma lascivia en la que parece tan morboso, como un pervertido, porque la expresión de Gai sería dulce incluso en un momento como ese.

Aun así, a Kakashi le divierte y extiende los brazos a Gai. Sonríe, y oh, la máscara se ha ido y es un alivio saber que finalmente ha dejado que vea todo de él.

Gai sostiene sus piernas por arriba de sus hombros, y Kakashi deja que haga lo que quiera, lo hace mientras jadea al sentir su enorme pene presionando su abertura.

Su cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, ansioso y necesitado, sintiendo su propia erección gotear en sus muslos y empuja las caderas al frente para poder tragar por completo la polla de Gai.

Jadea cuando Gai empuja adentro de él, un poco demasiado agudo y vergonzoso, pero es un sueño y Kakashi no se contiene. Puede hacer lo que quiera ahora, así que levanta las caderas y se empuja contra Gai de forma desesperada.

Su trasero suena, el golpe acuoso de la piel sudorosa se vuelve ruidoso y Kakashi necesita más de eso, más de esa maravillosa sensación y ese calor que arañaba sus entrañas.

"¿Tanto deseabas probar mi polla?" Las palabras de Gai son cálidas y humedecen su mejilla.

Su propio pene se estremece, temblando y escurriendo ante sus palabras. Y aunque sabe que Gai no diría algo como eso realmente, poder escucharlo con el tono ronco de su voz lo hace creerlo, lo hace gemir de forma patética y babear cuando Gai clava sus dedos en su cuello, estrellando su polla sin clemencia adentro de él.

Balbucea contra los movimientos y las manos de Gai, chupando los dedos que entran en su boca y lamiendo desesperadamente los labios de Gai cuando acerca su rostro sobre el suyo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kakashi?" Gai se inclina sobre él, con las manos en sus hombros y su polla golpeando fuerte y profundo hasta que Kakashi siente que quiere llorar porque es demasiado bueno.

"A ti" lloriquea, y es patético, y siente que sus pulmones arden y pierde el aliento cuando Gai lo besa.

Gai se ríe con sus palabras, empujándolo más profundo hacia el colchón.

Kakashi se deleita con la vista, con la piel apretada en músculos tonificados y el pequeño y rápido vistazo que le daba a su pene, largo y grueso, entrando y saliendo, follándolo desesperadamente en su colchón.

El ritmo se vuelve más salvaje y Kakashi aprieta los dientes, gimiendo en un ruido que parece más un llanto, aprisionado por el cuerpo de Gai arriba de él que lo inmovilizaba, con los dedos rodeando su cuello.

"Esto es tan bueno" Gai gruñe sobre su hombro, mordiéndolo, tensándose cuando el propio Kakashi siente gotear más líquido pre seminal contra sus abdominales "Estás tan apretado..."

Kakashi siente sus propias entrañas arder, apretando las piernas cuando Gai lo golpea tan profundo en una embestida frenética y desconsiderada, increíblemente satisfactoria, quería llorar y suplicar por más.

"Joder, Kakashi" Gai presiona todo su peso, y sus dientes han sacado sangre de su piel pero no se detiene "¿No estarás satisfecho hasta que te llene con mi semen, verdad?"

Las palabras de Gai son las líneas del Icha Icha, y Kakashi casi ríe por la broma de su subconsciente antes de que tengan el efecto necesitado y aquella bola hirviente se encienda aún más en su interior, estallando.

Aprieta más los muslos y clava las uñas sobre la espalda de Gai, haciendo arañones, esperando haber dejado esas marcas realmente alguna vez.

Y luego Gai se acerca y repite aquellas palabras, las palabras por las que Kakashi estaba tan furioso, por las que le gritó a Gai que se fuera y se rindiera con él.

"Kakashi yo..." niega, no, no, no puede dejar que Gai lo diga de nuevo.

Esta vez será él, esta vez tendrá el valor suficiente.

Gai se vuelve borroso, difuso, y se pierde lentamente junto a las cosas a su alrededor, lo que podría advertirle que el sueño se extingue y se acaba el sueño.

Lo aprieta contra él, envuelto en las convulsiones del orgasmo que lo estaban despertando.

Gai se aleja, como un fantasma, y se convierte en fuego, cenizas, un niño, su _padre_ , una flor.

Kakashi despierta, con el corazón acelerado y una mancha blanca pegada a sus sábanas.

Está de lado en la cama, y sus manos buscan debajo de la sábana sobre la otra almohada, donde espera poder tocar su piel.

Sin embargo, hace mucho que la cama se ha enfriado, hace mucho que la silueta de su cuerpo en la otra orilla se esfumó.

Kakashi recuerda entonces.

Recuerda y sabe que la persona de sus sueños nunca volverá.

Él suspira y llora en silencio.

Y odia esos sueños, porque odia tener que despertar y volver a perderlo.

Hay veces que Kakashi extraña los viejos sueños donde Rin y Obito morían.

Ahora había cosas peores que esos sueños.

Pesadillas cálidas que lo conducían lentamente a la oscuridad.


	7. Cita

Es la forma en la que se dobla su espalda lo que lo distrae. Son sus dedos largos en el suelo, la silueta de sus muslos, su cabello despeinado al frente y forma en la que sus brazos anchos y su abdomen se marcan a través de la ropa húmeda por el sudor hasta que parece una capa de pintura verde oscura pegada a su tonificado cuerpo.

Kakashi tiene que mantener los ojos saltando constantemente de su libro a la espalda gruesa y musculosa de Gai.

Él imagina cómo se sentiría esa piel caliente debajo de sus dedos, el sabor salado de su cuello contra su lengua, la textura de su ropa al rasgarla de un movimiento con sus dedos o sus afilados dientes.

Él sabe que no debería mirarlo tanto, no al menos en público ni de forma tan obvia, porque Kakashi podía perderse en esa silueta larga y cincelada de manos firmes capaces de construir y destruir el mundo a su alrededor con una facilidad engañosa.

Kakashi desearía que Gai mirara un momento en su dirección, que entendiera su suave guiño, que pudiera comprender el ruido enloquecido de su corazón y decidiera usar esas manos para otra clase de cosas mucho más interesantes que aplastar el pasto debajo de él.

Gai no se percata de su mirada, él sigue haciendo flexiones debajo del rayo del sol, feliz y emocionado, convencido de que se trata simplemente de una cita que tendría cualquier pareja normal.

Llevan largos meses saliendo, tiempo en el que Gai solo se ha dedicado a charlar y darse besos dulces como si la entrepierna de Kakashi no le pidiera cada media hora ir al baño para saciarse y realizar algo tan vago como la masturbación.

No, Kakashi no quiere esto, no quiere esas citas suaves donde Kakashi lee un libro mientras Gai sigue haciendo ejercicio a unos pasos de él.

Kakashi quiere que Gai lo sorprenda, que haga quinientas flexiones sobre él, ambos desnudos y apretados en la cama de su departamento, con las ideas perdidas y el libro Icha Icha tirado en el suelo como una imitación barata y aburrida en comparación a su forma bestial en la que le haría el amor.

Suspira contra sus fantasías, y casi puede ver esa misma ansiedad en la espalda de Gai, en el centro de sus omóplatos, en sus hombros rígidos y la tensión de su cuerpo apretándose con cada nuevo movimiento, invitándolo con cada pequeña sacudida sensual a acercarse y tocarlo finalmente con la punta hirviente de sus dedos y bajar por sus abdominales hasta que sus dedos se pierdan en aquel tesoro que oculta su pantalón.

Los pájaros cantan arriba cuando Gai suelta un ruido, un quejido satisfecho por el ejercicio que Kakashi asocia rápidamente a un jadeo ahogado lleno de placer.

Su boca se abre y se cierra cuando Gai se acerca, pero todo lo que puede hacer es sonreírle mientras cruza la pierna intentando ocultar su erección.

Gai se sienta a su lado en la banca, con el cuerpo humeante y los músculos vibrando debajo de las mallas que no le dejan aire en los pulmones o un misterio inquieto para sus fantasías en la soledad de su habitación.

Al final, Kakashi no puede hacer nada más que retomar su lectura y fingir que no está mirando el pecho firme de Gai.

El sonido de las aves vuelve arriba, sumándose a su tortura cuando Gai los imita y el ronco sonido de su voz se siente como una nueva provocación.


	8. Esperanza

Sucede cuando todos lo están haciendo. Lo llaman experimentación, o así es como lo llamó Kakashi la primera vez, cuando lo llevó a su departamento y lo convenció de hacer _esto_.

Ahora están juntos en el campo, de pie, debajo de la sombra de un árbol mientras sus pantalones están desabrochados y las esquinas de las prendas dejan afuera la rigidez de sus miembros erectos.

El rostro de Kakashi está tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada para reflejar la luz blanca del sol en sus mejillas pálidas.

El ardor de su piel le quema las manos, los dedos de Kakashi son crueles y ásperos contra su cuerpo y Gai casi quiere gritar y deslizarse contra su compañero hasta que su espalda golpee los árboles y sus uñas bajen sobre sus muslos para sostenerlo.

Es fácil perderse en esa sensación y en sus deseos, abriendo la boca, sintiendo un gemido cosquillear en su garganta hasta que los espasmos en su abdomen lo hacen doblarse y creer que puede permanecer mucho más tiempo donde está.

Lo cierto es que todavía tiene ilusiones al respecto, sueños, pequeños momentos brumosos que lo hacen empujar más fuerte sobre la mano apretada contra él.

A veces, Gai se imagina que habrá más palabras y que las dirán. Piernas enroscadas, manos enlazadas y sábanas tiradas por la habitación, perdidas en algún lugar junto a su ropa.

Cree que en algún momento cederá y bajará la máscara, diciéndole muchas cosas, promesas agradables, preferiblemente.

Kakashi cerrará los ojos, y dejará que Gai se acerque más de tres pasos y luego ambos podrán caminar en la vida que les esperaba, pensando que desde el principio parecía algo obvio que sucedería entre los dos.

Gai idealiza esos momentos, esos minutos juntos que se le hacen eternos y dulces. Por eso Gai aprieta los ojos y cierra un poco más la mano, pensando: Hablará a la mitad. Él _lo hará._

Kakashi jadea, siente la convulsión entre sus dedos y el líquido se escurre en la mano de Gai antes de apartarse en un movimiento rápido, casi como si estuviera arrepentido o avergonzado.

Y no importa cuánto desee que Kakashi haga algo más, no lo hace, nunca sucede. Kakashi solo gira en su sitio, dejando a Gai en el lugar en donde estaban parados, como si fueran eternos desconocidos, como si no conservara el olor de su esencia en sus dedos y un cosquilleo todavía punzante en la parte interna de su pantalón.

No hay modo de que Kakashi vaya a decir algo. Gai lo sabe. No lo admite, pero él _lo sabe_.

Kakashi no lo mira cuando Gai se da la vuelta nuevamente en su dirección. Él solo mantiene el rostro rígido, los ojos enlazados en las nubes y el dedo bailando en el borde de su nariz para asegurar su máscara a su rostro.

Sabe que debería estar herido, que debería buscar decir algo más o acercarse de nuevo porque Kakashi nunca lo hará.

Pero detrás de su garganta hay una pequeña risa histérica que se enciende cuando piensa en la manera en la que Kakashi lo ha dejado ver y tocar su masculinidad antes que su cara.

 _Es tonto_ , quiere decir Gai a veces, mientras Kakashi lo arrastra de nuevo a la oscuridad y le pide que sostenga su pene aun cuando ambos saben que ya no se trata solo de experimentar, _eres tonto, y nada de esto es justo._


	9. Pecho

No puede nombrarlo de alguna manera. Es un gusto particular, un deseo culposo, la chispa encendida que se hace grande y quema todo al respecto de su razón o de su ser.

Ninguno de los dos lo diría nunca, y precisamente por eso, se da cuenta Kakashi, es que sigue volviendo a él en una noche fácil y sedienta como esa.

Gai desabotona su chaleco, lentamente, de esa forma en la que nunca lo hace porque Kakashi le ha dicho que cuando salgan a la calle lo lleve abierto para poder tener un buen vistazo.

Así que Kakashi aguarda pacientemente, sentado en el sofá, con las manos ansiosas rascando sus muslos cuando Gai baja la parte delantera de su ropa y gira su cuerpo hacia él.

Kakashi abre la boca cuando Gai se acerca.

Su imagen es como la de un pequeño bebé a punto de ser alimentado, y Gai acuna su rostro con tanta ternura como si realmente pudiera serlo.

Entonces Kakashi acaricia sus pezones con su lengua. Él cierra los ojos y aprieta sus dientes contra sus tetillas duras, marcando círculos, succionando, chupando y mamando de su pezón como si pudiera realmente brotar algo de leche para aliviar su sed.

Gai tiene que ahogar todos los gemidos posibles mientras los labios de Kakashi dejan marcas rojas en forma de círculos grandes sobre su piel.

Ambos se sientan en el sofá, uno acurrucando la cabeza del otro mientras pasea sus manos a través de su cabello y lo arrulla como si fuera algo tierno y normal, como si no pudiera sentir la erección de Kakashi contra su muslo o su propia rigidez haciéndose grande con cada nueva y hambrienta succión.

Kakashi cambia de pecho luego de algunos minutos, y su lengua hace el mismo trabajo, dejando las mismas marcas simétricas con sus dientes mientras Gai pierde el aire y mira con un ruego disimulado el trabajo ansioso de la boca de Kakashi en su lugar.

Las manos de Kakashi suben para masajear sus pectorales, apretándolos como si todavía pudiera exigirles más.

No puede suprimir el resto de sus quejidos cuando las mordidas lo hacen creer que perderá la cordura y pedazos completos de piel marrón.

Kakashi lame las huellas de sangre, golpeando la punta dura de sus tetillas con su hirviente lengua antes de volver la cabeza y alejarse un poco de Gai.

No deja que se cubra de inmediato y sujeta las manos de Gai a los lados, por sobre el traje enroscado en su cintura.

Observa su obra unos instantes con fascinación y sus manos vuelven a marcar círculos en sus fuertes pectorales antes de darle una sonrisa satisfecha y recoger sus brazos sobre sus muslos.

"No te abroches el chaleco" le recuerda, y Gai todavía sufre convulsiones por la forma en la que el aire enfría su saliva lentamente, como una tortura que hace que su polla se sienta todavía más dura por lo sensible que está.

Gai asiente a su orden de forma confusa, con las mejillas rojas y la respiración acelerada antes de que Kakashi le dedique un último apretón, lo suficientemente brusco para hacer que Gai se venga en un instante sin tocarse.

Él se ríe de ese gesto, señalando la mancha blanca de sus pantalones antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse por la ventana sin mirar atrás.

Al siguiente día, después de que Genma le ha dicho una vez más que suba el cierre de su chaleco, Kakashi lanza una mirada de advertencia y deseo que hace que Gai se estremezca.

Sin que nadie lo note, apartados de los demás en la oscuridad del bar, Kakashi vuelve sus manos nuevamente sobre el pecho abierto y disponible de Gai.

"Estoy hambriento" susurra en su oído, con los dedos aplastado sus pequeños botones rosados sobre la tela de su traje "Más tarde me tendrás que alimentar" casi ronronea, y lo único que Gai puede hacer es asentir y retorcerse en su lugar.

Y casi desea poder darle un poco de leche cuando Kakashi vuelve a pegarse a su pecho esa misma noche, sin embargo, piensa Gai, para eso probablemente tendría que chupar otro lugar.


	10. Compromiso

Kakashi acaricia lentamente el costado de Gai, ese lugar donde sus cosillas se marcan suavemente debajo de sus poderosos músculos.

Hay una risa leve, muy suave, y luego puede leer esa pequeña flama que lo hace sentirse atraído como una polilla volando a la obviedad de una trampa.

Sus manos suben por sus piernas (siempre con mucho cuidado y mimo en la derecha), y detiene los dedos en la parte exterior de sus caderas, justo por debajo de la pequeña línea de sus abdominales.

Gai se recarga en la almohada, con las manos trazando algunos caminos en sus hombros que le provocan cosquillas y ansias, lo hacen querer bajar la ropa de un tirón.

"No" Gai susurra, con las manos en sus muñecas, y luego vuelve a soltar esa risa que le hace pensar a Kakashi que juega con él.

"Solo un poco" es casi tonto suplicar, porque sabe que no importa cuánto lo diga Gai todavía va darle la misma respuesta al menos por lo que queda del mes.

"Hice una promesa, Kakashi" menciona Gai, tirando de él hacia arriba, lo suficiente para que mire la determinación en sus pequeños y engañosos ojos "No voy a perder la virginidad hasta después del matrimonio"

Kakashi suspira, preguntándose qué tan tonto puede ser eso cuando los dos tienen más de treinta años y han pasado sus vidas luchando. ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente para tener un poco de diversión?

"Pero... Gai... "sus dedos todavía están enganchados en la tela, y ya puede sentir su erección golpeando sus pantalones.

"Pero nada, Kakashi" dice y mueve sus manos, alejando aquellos dedos juguetones y traviesos de su piel "Hasta que no seamos esposos, olvídate del sexo."

Kakashi se rinde y se sienta en la cama, y casi parece decepcionado y angustiado con la idea de volver a saciar sus deseos con duchas frías a mitad de noches solitarias.

"Además..." Gai toma su mano, y los ojos todavía suplicantes de Kakashi se arrastran hasta él "solo falta un mes, ¡hemos esperado esto por tanto tiempo! Quiero que sea perfecto... por favor... solo espera un poco más, ¿sí?"

Kakashi sonríe tiernamente ante sus palabras, mirando aquel pequeño anillo dorado en el dedo de Gai.

En un principio lo había hecho porque conocía la promesa virginal de Gai, pero ahora Kakashi estaba seguro de eso, del matrimonio, de la responsabilidad, el compromiso y el sexo, y de todo el amor que sentía por Gai.

Así que se encoge de hombros y toma sus manos para besar sus dedos.

Habían hecho el amor por tantos años de tantas formas que el sexo era casi irrelevante ahora.

De todos modos, él respetaba la decisión de Gai.

Y, por tenerlo, sabía que valdría la pena esperar incluso una eternidad.


	11. Fotografías.

Kakashi tiene muchas fotos guardadas en su cajón. Algunas de ellas las ha tomado siendo Sukea, aunque muchas otras las ha tomado siendo él mismo; pequeños escenarios brillantes de la aldea y otras tantas fotos de sus alumnos viajando juntos en alguna misión.

Es normal que Kakashi guarde esos momentos con cariño receloso. Puede detenerse a revivir los recuerdos en ellas, instantes significativos, imágenes irrepetibles y destellos de sonrisas que teme que un día se puedan apagar.

Pero Kakashi tiene un pequeño secreto entre todas sus tomas.

Hay un álbum escondido en el fondo de su armario, un lugar repleto de fotografías sucias de él y Gai haciendo el amor abiertamente en todos los lugares posibles de su departamento.

Es emocionante tomarlas a mitad de una embestida, cuando las mejillas de Gai están rojas y sus ojos están apretados en el delirio de un clímax desesperado.

Kakashi apunta la cámara a su sonrisa media, a su rostro manchado de semen, a la forma en la que sus mejillas se ensanchan cuando mete todo su pene adentro de su boca y cuando se pone de rodillas suplicando por tenerlo adentro un poco más.

"Déjame tomar esto" Kakashi pone la cámara sobre el mueble, palmeando sus piernas para que Gai se siente arriba y pueda capturar una linda foto de su pene hundido hasta la empuñadura en su interior.

Gai solo obedece, él no necesita posar para salir bien, él no necesita actuar su gesto para que Kakashi piense que su expresión va más allá de una simpleza espectacular.

La luz roja del temporizador brilla, Gai baja lentamente y Kakashi aprieta suavemente la quijada cuando se dispara el flash.

Es un álbum demasiado precioso y demasiado íntimo para mostrarlo al mundo.

Aun así, Kakashi lo hojea de vez en cuando, siempre que Gai se va lejos a una misión y él necesita lidiar con esas largas noches frías de soledad.

Cuando Gai vuelve a casa, casi siempre espera encontrar la cámara apuntando hacia él, buscando nuevas capturas.

"¿Quieres tomar esto?" Gai dice más tarde, está vez siendo él quien busca entrar en el cuerpo de su rival.

Kakashi asiente torpemente, con el dedo arrastrándose en el botón y las piernas levantadas alrededor del cuerpo fornido y sudado de Gai en la cama.

"Quiero guardarlo todo" Kakashi sonríe, suspirando cuando los dedos de Gai han entrado profundo y casi le arrancan las fuerzas para tomar una nueva foto al pliegue de sus cejas.

"¿Por qué?" Se acomoda, con una sonrisa, empujando en su entrada cuando suena otro flash "Ya tenemos muchas".

Kakashi asiente, arqueando la espalda cuando Gai llega profundo y sus manos levantan la cámara para enfocar la manera en la que su polla extiende su entrada.

"Porque cada vez es especial" se ríe, gimiendo cuando Gai comienza a empujarlo con fuerza.

Las manos de Kakashi tiemblan en la cámara, y luego solo hay un grupo ruidoso de fotos rápidas y desenfocadas alrededor.

Por supuesto, él no puede decirle que se esconde detrás de sus fotos para que Gai no pueda entender lo asustado que está de no volverlo a ver.


	12. Máscara

"¿Cuándo lo haces?" Gai pregunta, con sus dedos bailando en los botones de su chaleco abierto.

Kakashi casi había esperado la pregunta, así que solo se detiene en su lectura y juta sus ojos con los de Gai.

"Nunca" es su respuesta, sarcástica, y hace que Gai apriete la frente y junte las cejas sobre su nariz.

"Tienes que hacerlo" insiste, todavía apretando la parte inferior del cierre "cuando te bañas".

La risa de Kakashi es fría, resuena en la habitación antes de que sus cejas se levanten y mire con duda a Gai "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

Se encoge de hombros, pero sus ojos todavía pican su piel, perforando algún punto aleatorio de su máscara.

"No sé" murmura, apretando su pulgar en el metal "Supongo que podría intentar ver cuando la quitas"

La máscara negra de Kakashi censura su sonrisa, pero no su risa, que casi provoca un puchero sobre los gestos de Gai.

"Si quisieras ver, hubieras visto" dice, pensando que Gai ha tenido la oportunidad.

Pensando que Gai muchas veces ha _provocado_ la oportunidad.

"He tenido que descubrirme para comer tu comida. Y he sido herido, has curado mis heridas, Gai" voltea las hojas, jugando él mismo con el borde de su ropa "¿Por qué la inquietud ahora?"

Los hombros de Gai suben, luego bajan hasta que su cuerpo se descuadra y toma un suspiro profundo.

"Sería interesante si la pudiera quitar yo mismo" habla seriamente, con ese tono provocador y arriesgado que hizo que Kakashi se lanzara al vacío en más de una ocasión "ya sabes, como un desafío".

Suelta el aire lentamente, y sus dedos vuelven a rascar la tela de su ropa antes de volver a sujetar su libro contra su nariz.

"No" responde, percibiendo de nuevo los ojos de Gai "No como un desafío, porque lo perderías".

Hay un sonido proveniente de Gai, similar a un quejido, y luego Kakashi lo ve acercándose por el piso debajo de la pasta brillante del libro interpuesto entre los dos.

"Haz que me la quite" la risa suena de nuevo, más oscura, y su mano arruga las hojas cuando percibe la respiración de Gai "Haz que me la quiera quitar"

"¿Entonces dime cuándo lo haces? ¿Cuándo te la quitas?" Repite, con la voz sofocada, y Kakashi casi puede jurar que escuchó un aleteo peligroso en el tono de su voz.

"¿Y ayudarte? No" arrastra, y la piel le pica donde Gai repentinamente hunde uno de sus dedos, justo arriba del borde de su pantalón.

"¿Lo haces cuando duermes?" sisea, con el dedo hundido en su piel cuando Kakashi niega levemente "¿Y cuándo besas?"

Hay silencio unos momentos, solo unos segundos antes de que Kakashi suelte otra risa y baje su libro lentamente hasta su pecho para mirar a Gai.

"¿Por qué?" Murmura "¿Acaso lo quieres averiguar?" Sus palabras se arrastran, como si fuera una broma, pero sus ojos están llenos de ese pequeño aliento que haría que Gai se arrojara al fuego si Kakashi se lo pidiera.

"Tal vez quiero" su tono es bajo, provocador, y Kakashi es consciente del camino que ha trazado su dedo por todo su cuerpo.

Gai levanta las cejas, con el pulgar acariciando el borde su máscara y la respiración golpeando la tela, como si pudiera ser capaz de rasgarla con el filo de sus dientes solo con una señal.

A Kakashi le gusta eso. Esa mirada que le da Gai, el dedo rascando sus labios sobre la tela y el suave peso de sus brazos a su alrededor.

Él se ríe cuando Gai hunde las cejas, después de que ha cerrado la distancia entre sus labios y sus lenguas chocan de forma frustrante, apartadas irremediablemente por la delgada tela negra.

Es emocionante sentir a Gai gruñir desesperado y morder la malla, y Kakashi piensa que es como un pequeño y ansioso animal.

Tal vez Kakashi le dé esa victoria a Gai, por esta ocasión, de todos modos, todavía pone algo de resistencia cuando los dedos de Gai tiran de la tela negra.

"Gané" murmura Gai contra su boca.

Pero él todavía cierra los ojos ante su cara descubierta.


	13. Yamato - Deber

Kakashi es cruel al respecto. Yamato lo sabía, había estado con él en ANBU y lo había visto hacer cosas atroces que no podrían ser nombradas frente a alguien por el grado de sensibilidad.

Aun así, Yamato espera poder despertar algo de bondad en él cuando le dice que lo ama, rogándole abandonar su puesto como guardaespaldas principal después de meses siendo un espectador silencioso de su matrimonio.

Kakashi solo lo mira en silencio desde el otro lado se su escritorio de Hokage antes de reírse, porque quizá compasión es una palabra que nunca se le ha dado muy bien.

Cuando Yamato se oculta detrás de la ventana del departamento del Hokage esa misma noche, nuevamente es lo primero que ve:

Gai en la cama, gimiendo, y sus ruegos porque Kakashi sea más suave o se detengan suenan en la habitación de forma absurda hasta que se rinde y se dedica a ahogar los gritos de dolor en la almohada.

Yamato se contrae en su puesto, sin poder hacer más que soportar la escena y contener la erección dolorosa adentro de su pantalón.

Y en algún momento, cuando Kakashi cubre la boca de Gai con las manos, Yamato casi está seguro de que ambos lo estaban mirando.


	14. Bandos opuestos / Enemigo

“Solo un momento más” la voz suena en su oído, cerca, amenazante, como si su propia lengua fuera alguna especie de arma afilada cortando su piel.

Gai empuja sus caderas, realmente no quiere hacerlo pero la mano sobre su traje pegado estaba buscando la fricción con su pene semi-erecto y su cuerpo respondía en un impulso instintivo. Mera reacción.

“¿Por qué no admites que te gusta?” el hombre gruñe, y Gai siente el duro bulto golpeando su espalda, hirviente y pesado, húmedo, lo hace apretar los dientes cuando se da cuenta que realmente lo _está_ deseando.

Aun así Gai se mantiene firme. No puede caer en la provocación del enemigo, no cuando ha llegado tan lejos y no cuando Akatsuki ha estado tan cerca de atrapar a Naruto. Y sin embargo…

Las manos del hombre se van a su cálida entrepierna, frotando una mano sobre la tela y buscando con la otra sus duros pezones que se arrastraban debajo de su camisa de red.

 _Es el hijo del legendario Colmillo Blanco,_ había dicho el Hokage, con la mano extendida delante de Gai para mostrarle el reporte de su misión _“Pero fue arrastrado por Orochimaru hace mucho tiempo a la oscuridad”_

Gai había mirado la fotografía, había recordado vagamente que lo miró en la academia, que hizo una promesa inquebrantable de que serían rivales eternos, algo que decía su padre antes de que muriera, antes de que acabara la guerra y Orochimaru se fuera con un desertor.

“Su nombre es Kakashi” dijo Hiruzen innecesariamente. Los ANBU no necesitaban saber los nombres. Gai no necesitaba saber quién era él.

Los labios de aquel hombre se mueven de nuevo, besando debajo de su oreja con pasión, dejando una marca con los dientes.

“Es tan lindo que me hayan enviado un digno _rival_ ” Kakashi sopla, y el hecho de que haya utilizado esa palabra envía un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Gai.

“No soy tu rival…” gime, queriendo pelear, deseando haber pronunciado esas palabras con verdadera convicción.

Kakashi tararea en su oído, ajeno a sus palabras, ajeno a la extraña convulsión interna de sus sentimientos.

“Bueno” los labios fríos de Kakashi lo besan, y Gai lucha por contenerse, por morder su lengua y arrancarle los dientes con un golpe desprevenido, pero lo único que puede hacer es hundir la lengua en la boca de Kakashi y jadear “¿Por qué no nos divertimos?”

Gai siente su ropa romperse lentamente, y siente también las manos hábiles y desnudas de Kakashi bajando y buscando su punto hirviente.

“No… yo no puedo perder…” Gai se contorsiona con sus dedos, mirando de reojo la bata de nubes negras y rojas siendo descartada por el hombre detrás de él.

“Entonces, ¿por qué no lo ponemos como un marcador?” Kakashi mete un dedo en él, y Gai se balancea y odia que sus caderas bajen con urgencia, exigiendo más de él “Esta victoria es mía por ahora, ¿qué dices?” su engañosa lengua pica la oreja de Gai, húmeda y caliente, y casi vergonzosamente abre más las piernas y se inclina para él.

Kakashi ríe sobre su nuca, lo besa ahí y deja otra mordida mientras más ropa se rasga y lo deja hundir las palmas de piel pálida en su espalda.

“Muy bien…” Kakashi se coloca detrás, y Gai se odia al instante en el que retrocede para poderlo sentir completamente en su interior “Entonces hagámoslo así, _rival_ ”.

Gai quiere negar, y quiere sacar a Kakashi de él, y quiere retomar su espada e intentar acabar con él. Pero, oh, Kakashi era realmente bueno en lo que estaba haciendo. 

“Sí” dice gruñendo, con la cabeza ladeada y el pecho presionado entre sus brazos.

“Asegúrate de ganarme la próxima vez”

Y el hecho de que Kakashi diga conscientemente que habrá una próxima vez, que lo dejará vivir, y que se enfrentarán de nuevo en combate, hace que el corazón de Gai se agite de emoción.


	15. Kisame - Celos

Hay algo particular en el hombre tiburón. Quizá son sus hombros anchos debajo de sus manos, quizá es la altura, o quizá incluso es la forma afilada de su mandíbula cuando lo pica y raspa sus mejillas en contra de su piel.

Gai no está seguro de que se trate realmente de ese mimetismo exacto a sí mismo lo que lo hace doblarse y arrodillarse, o lo que lo hace inclinarse delante de él.

Quizá incluso no es nada de eso, piensa cuando Kisame lo ahorca y lo empuja más fuerte contra las sábanas una vez más.

Quizá en realidad se trata de la manera en la que Kakashi todavía lo está esperando en el restaurante, o de la manera en la que le dijo hace unos días "nunca podrías encontrar a otro rival, Gai" y se burló abiertamente de él, murmurando que era imposible que tuviera celos.

Y, por supuesto, Gai lo tomó como un reto.

Ahora es casi como lo hace con él, como una batalla o un baile.

Gai cierra los ojos, apretando las piernas alrededor de la otra cadera mientras imagina lo que Kakashi diría si lo viera, si sus ojos pudieran asomarse desde la puerta de la habitación y pudiera descubrir lo que hace Gai.

Es esa emoción lo que lo hace clavar los dedos en los hombros de Kisame, dejando pequeñas medias lunas sangrantes mientras siente los dientes afilados entrando en su carne.

Será un buen desafío, piensa, porque quizá cuando Kakashi vea las cicatrices se vuelva loco de celos y quiera buscar al responsable, entonces Gai lo retará a intentar averiguar.

Cuando Kisame vuelve a morder su cuello, Gai no puede contener la emoción de imaginar a su pareja llena de celos y abre la boca para gritar "¡Kakashi!" contra la piel escamosa.

La palabra solo sirve para que Kisame lo empuje contra las almohadas y atrape su oreja en una caricia mordaz.

"Haré que recuerdes mi nombre, estúpida bestia" gruñe, empujando, y a Gai le parece interesante ese nuevo desafío, por lo que se atreve a gritar el nombre de su eterno rival una vez más.


	16. Obito/Rin - amanecer

El movimiento despeina su cabello cuando se inclina delante de él. Es suave al contacto, de ese color castaño que brilla como una pequeña llamarada de fuego cuando lo golpea la luz del sol.

Kakashi pasa una mano por su frente y lo despeina. Los ojos de Rin se cierran un poco ante la caricia y suspira, colgando la cabeza a un lado cuando los dedos tocan más profundamente y separan los mechones suaves que tocan su barbilla.

Hay otra mano más en la cabeza de Rin y los dedos de Kakashi se encuentran con ellos.

Obito lo mira sobre el hombro de Rin, con los dedos enlazándose con los suyos, y sus pequeños ojos negros brillan de esa manera en la que quizá Kakashi hubiera querido reírse y negar.

Deja que Obito sostenga su mano cuando ambos apartan los brazos de Rin. Ella se mueve entre los dos, sus hombros suaves y desnudos se pegan a sus pechos y luego ella se ríe lentamente y levanta la cabeza para mirar detrás de Kakashi, sobre el bulto cálido que está recargado en su espalda.

"Son hermosos" dice la voz ronca en su oído, y ese tono adormilado despierta algo inusual en su interior.

Kakashi se mueve para mirar a Gai, sintiendo sus manos grandes rodeando su cintura con una fuerza dispersa.

Rin sonríe dulcemente ante sus palabras, Obito se sonroja como el pequeño niño apenado que es y Kakashi dedica una caricia a su brazo en una sutil respuesta.

Rin se mueve un poco a su lado izquierdo, lo suficiente para alcanzar una mano de Gai y tomarlo también.

Obito no tarda en revolverse entre la cama, apretándose a la espalda de Rin para no caer y sus manos rozan los hombros de Kakashi, envolviendo los dedos en el lugar donde Gai planta un beso.

Kakashi se ríe suavemente, los cuatro desnudos en la cama debe ser una imagen bizarra y extraña, surrealista, probablemente algo con lo que Minato negaría y Kushina se escandalizaría, pero Kakashi mira a los lados y siente que Gai tiene razón.

Eran hermosos.

Su corazón se siente cálido, vuelve a pasar las manos por la cintura de Rin y por la espalda de Gai, apretando su mandíbula contra los dedos de Obito cuando arañan suavemente su clavícula.

La risa de Gai hace vibrar la cama, y es grande en comparación a la risita de Rin o a la carcajada aguda de Obito.

La alegría es contagiosa, la sensualidad en sus rostros es un elixir que hace que las palabras viajen en su lengua y les diga palabras melosas y graves de amor.

No dice nada, porque él es Kakashi Hatake, y él se guarda muchas cosas todavía, a pesar de tanto tiempo juntos e incluso después de que todos se han vuelto jounin es todavía el más reservado de esa relación loca y absurda de cuatro.

Rin se mueve contra él y extiende una pierna entre las suyas. Su suavidad choca contra las piernas gruesas de Gai y Kakashi casi gruñe porque Obito esté más cerca, suspirando cuando sus dedos fríos tocan sus propios pies.

"Deberíamos empezar así todos los días" Gai se infla detrás de él, soplando sobre su cuello "Demostrando nuestro espíritu juvenil al unir nuestros cuerpos con vitalidad y ardiente pasión."

Obito se ríe en respuesta, una risa suave y dulce que revuelve los cabellos de Rin antes de volverse a Gai.

"¿Así es como lo llamamos ahora?" Su mano tiembla en el aire antes de que Gai la tome justo sobre el pecho de Kakashi.

"Así es como debería llamarse lo que hacemos. Una prueba magnifica de nuestro inquebrantable amor y el florecimiento de nuestra primavera."

Kakashi extiende una sonrisa con eso, Rin acompaña su gesto tímido y extiende sus bracitos para atraparlos nuevamente en una maraña extraña de extremidades saltando sobre él.

"Hacer el amor" dice Rin "Es mucho más fácil decirlo de ese modo, Gai" Rin aprieta uno de sus dedos, y Gai hace un puchero con el labio inferior temblando antes de rendirse y asentir.

Gai solía ser especialmente flexible con Rin.

"Y aunque quisiéramos" Obito se desinfla, y sus manos se recogen del gran conjunto de dedos apretados para recargar su cabeza en sus brazos "A veces tenemos misiones separadas, por lo que es casi imposible"

Gai hace una mueca, pero Rin y Kakashi dan un breve asentimiento ante esa verdad.

"Entonces tendremos que entrenar mucho más duro para que ninguno de nosotros se quede atrás" Gai ya se está revolviendo en la cama, y su cuerpo a los veinte años ya más grande que el del resto, por lo que agita bruscamente las sábanas y el colchón.

"Sí, sí, sí" Rin mueve su diminuta cabeza, y recarga su mejilla en el hombro de Kakashi para mirar "pero no ahora, Gai"

"¿Por qué no?" Sus ojos grandes están escandalizados, y Kakashi presiona una mano en su bíceps para hacerlo regresar a su lugar "Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso que podríamos aprovechar para entrenar"

Kakashi rueda los ojos y Obito suspira. Rin es la única que se ríe con ternura y luego Gai solo parece rendirse y vuelve a hundirse en la almohada, juntando sus labios al cuello de Kakashi para ronronear.

"Entonces entrenaré lo suficiente para tomar muchas misiones de rango S, y cuando tenga el suficiente capital compraré una casa grande y una cama grande para que podamos dormir siempre los cuatro juntos"

Kakashi siente su cuerpo calentarse al respecto, imaginando las pequeñas mañanas de su vida envuelto en todos esos brazos, con los diferentes tonos de cabello y piel presionando a su alrededor.

"Ah, eso sería fantástico" Obito se estira, y sus manos vuelven a la cintura de Rin, donde sus nudillos acarician con cautela el abdomen de Kakashi "Así tendríamos más espacio para hacer el amor."

Kakashi se ríe ante sus palabras, pero Gai ya está saltando de nuevo sobre él para enfrentar a Obito sobre su cuerpo.

"No hace falta espacio para eso" las cejas de Gai se fruncen, y las manos de Rin se estiran para tocar su mejilla y delinear "Entre más juntos estemos todos, mucho mejor"

Kakashi asiente, y Rin parece estar de acuerdo cuando envuelve más sus pequeños dedos sobre la mandíbula de Gai.

Obito gruñe, porque suele ser un poco egoísta en el sexo y tomar espacio cuando está con alguno de los tres, lo cual Gai critica constantemente " _no dejes a nadie fuera"_ es su regla, justo antes de que sus brazos envuelvan a Obito y lo arrastre debajo de él.

A Kakashi le divierte siempre la escena, sentirse revuelto entre los cuerpos sin estar seguro de a quién está acariciando porque los ama del mismo modo, lo cual en realidad es un poco genial.

"Bien" Obito cede, pero solo lo hace porque ha aprendido a querer demasiado a los demás "Pero entonces no te apartes tú tampoco ni trates de hacerlo solo"

Obito se endereza sobre Rin para mirar a los demás.

"En ese caso, todos nos volveremos grandes ninjas y ahorraremos para una gran casa y para una gran cama y todos tendremos que cenar juntos al menos una vez al mes" Gai sonríe y asiente, y esa sonrisa se repite en Rin y en sus propios labios, imaginando cómo sería vivir con la gente más preciosa para él.

"Bien, que así sea" Gai dice, y se inclina sobre Kakashi para besar a Obito desde su lugar.

La escena es suficiente para que Kakashi sienta un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, lo suficientemente caliente y dulce para hacerlo suspirar y girar el rostro para ir por más.

Rin lo besa primero en respuesta, y luego su cabello es tomado por Obito para besarlo justo antes de que Gai lo tome de vuelta en sus brazos y hunda en su lengua en su boca.

Los dedos de Kakashi viajan sobre la cama, y sus yemas acarician la entrepierna húmeda de Rin, quien se estremece y se revuelve contra él.

Kakashi gira el rostro de nuevo para buscar otro beso. Al mismo tiempo siente la dureza de Gai contra sus muslos y deja que su otra mano se mueva para acariciar.

Obito es quien lo masturba a él, lentamente, y su mano hundida en Rin se encuentra ocasionalmente con la rigidez de Obito, que ya busca fricción.

El reloj en el mueble suena, se está haciendo tarde y probablemente ninguno llegará a tiempo a sus entrenamientos ni a sus reuniones, por lo que deberían parar ahora porque una sesión de sexo entre los cuatro a veces duraba un par de horas.

Sin embargo, cuando Obito lo besa, los dedos de Gai tocan su entrada y su propio pene comienza a penetrar a Rin, Kakashi sabe que definitivamente no quiere estar en otro lugar.


	17. Misión.

Kakashi había imaginado que tendrían dificultades al respecto.

Él lo imaginó cuando Tsunade les asignó la misión y en las letras grandes del reporte leyó los gustos peculiares de aquel hombre.

Un millonario corrupto, traficante de drogas y armas que tenía una cadena de trata de personas y prostitución.

No era algo con lo que no hubiera trabajado antes. Kakashi conocía a los pervertidos como él, sabía cómo engañarlos, como infiltrarse y también como ganarse su confianza antes de poder sacar toda su información.

Lo que no esperaba era que tendrían que involucrarse en ambos lados de la organización para buscar pistas.

Kakashi engañaría al responsable del burdel y Gai se infiltraría en la parte interna de la organización.

Kakashi había negado y reído cuando Tsunade le dijo que Gai actuaría como un rehén.

Era absurdo, ridículo, porque Gai no podía pasar como una mujer y también porque nadie simplemente pensaría que él de alguna manera era una chica.

"Es porque es una red de prostitución de hombres" Tsunade aclaró, mostrando las fotos del lugar, un pequeño sitio con grupos de hombres vestidos con telas brillantes y kimonos apretados alrededor de sus anchas cinturas.

Entonces Kakashi casi se rió cuando se despidieron en la entrada del burdel, imaginando las cosas absurdas por las que tendría que pasar Gai adentro de un sitio como ese.

Más tarde, cuando lo presentan en la fiesta principal como un invitado de honor, Kakashi sabe que viene una parte _nefasta_ , aunque necesaria para ganarse la confianza del enemigo y completar la misión.

Él no espera tener que hacerlo realmente, así como tampoco espera que sea Gai quien aparezca detrás de la cortina y sea arrojado al piso delante de él.

Kakashi casi niega horrorizado cuando Gai se queda de rodillas en medio de sus piernas, con el corazón temblando y el dedo hormigueando sobre la pierna de Kakashi dándole un mensaje en un código secreto de Konoha _"si intentamos escapar ahora, no vamos a sobrevivir"._

El líder lo mira expectante, con un cigarro en sus dedos y con la potencial información temblando en su mano izquierda cuando Kakashi vuelve a levantar la mirada hacia él.

"Hazlo" dice, empujando con la planta del pie la espalda de Gai "demuestra tu lealtad".

Kakashi se ríe amablemente y asiente, pero sus piernas tiemblan cuando mira abajo y solo puede ver el pánico compartido en los ojos negros de Gai.

"No te detengas" murmura Gai cuando sube a besarlo, apretando sus manos en la orilla de su pantalón "Si no lo hacemos..."

No necesita terminar. Kakashi lo sabe. Él entiende demasiado bien las consecuencias de fallar.

Gai cierra sus piernas alrededor de su espalda, luciendo como una prostituta perfecta de esa manera, tomando su cuello, abriendo la bata lo suficiente para mostrar las partes que de alguna manera lo logran provocar.

Kakashi aprieta el rostro cuando desabrocha su pantalón. No puede detenerse a dudar, pero él todavía hubiera deseado que la primera vez que lo hicieran no hubiera tanta gente mirándolos.

Gai gime debajo de él cuando Kakashi empuja, sintiendo sus entrañas abriéndose alrededor de la punta de su pene de una manera en la que casi lo hace venir.

El momento se vuelve algo especial y casi divertido cuando logran perderse y lo hacen apasionadamente delante de todos los demás.

Kakashi se viene adentro a los pocos minutos, y casi se siente feliz y satisfecho antes de que el hombre detrás de él toque su hombro y lo haga hacia atrás.

"Es mi turno" dice, mirando el horror agonizante en el rostro de Gai.

Y, desafortunadamente, Kakashi sabía que tendría que quedarse a mirar.


	18. Belleza

Gai entrecierra los ojos mientras se recuesta en la cama de su habitación. La luz del atardecer le permite ver las franjas profundas en el techo y por unos momentos sus dedos bailan en el aire como si pudiera seguir las líneas, preguntándose si podrían significar algo más que simples grietas al azar.

Quizá lo son. Al mismo tiempo, probablemente no son nada.

Gai las observa, de un lado a otro, y luego las líneas se cortan en algún momento en la esquina de la pared y sus ojos vuelven una vez más arriba.

Cuando Gai cierra los ojos, las ha olvidado, y no importa cuántas veces vuelva a recorrer aquellas figuras, él no recordará.

Para Maito Gai, nunca ha significado nada la apariencia.

No tiene nada que ver con la fuerza o el honor, no significa nada realmente cuando las cosas que construyen la vida tienen mucho más significado que un simbolismo superficial.

Ocurre igual con la grieta en la pared. Líneas y líneas que por sí solas no dicen nada. Gai las mira, del mismo modo que ha mirado rostros alrededor con detenimiento antes de que se desvanezcan en su perdida memoria.

Su padre dijo "es para guardar espacio en tu mente y ver al futuro" y Chouza dijo "Es una debilidad, Gai, tienes que recordar".

Pero para Gai quizá es más simple que eso. Una cuestión que involucraba algo más profundo que una simple línea en la pared.

Sus dedos rascan su abdomen tentativamente cuando la conversación anterior vuelve, el pequeño momento en el que Genma y Ebisu sacaron una revista para adultos y le dijeron que tenía que mirar.

Ahora Gai ya no recuerda nada sobre las mujeres que vio. Fueron borrones extraños semidesnudos que no eran diferentes a las manchas sin nombre ni rostro. No hubo nada que admirar.

Él piensa en las palabras de Ebisu cuando se apartó "¿Entonces qué te gusta, Gai?" dijo, inflando una mejilla como un niño a pesar de que ya todos habían alcanzado el rango de jounin, siendo oficialmente adultos.

Genma solo resopló y movió las hojas, deteniéndose en algún momento entre las páginas donde el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo brillaba en su esplendor.

"¿Te gusta más esto?" Preguntó, bailando el senbon en su boca, pero Gai solo miró ahí y no encontró nada especial. Solo más rasgos difusos y ajenas curvas.

Se encogió ante sus compañeros, y Ebisu acomodó sus lentes mientras miraba a Gai con toque crítico "¿Qué es lo que hace feliz entonces? ¿Qué te provoca? ¿Con qué te _tocas_ , Gai?"

Recargado ahora en la almohada, Gai comprende su propia respuesta cuando sus ojos viajan por las líneas de la habitación y su corazón traicionero se agita.

 _Kakashi_ , piensa como respuesta, mientras el mundo se diluye y de alguna manera es su eterno Rival lo único que realmente puede asociar a erotismo o belleza.

Es guapo. Y el hecho de que objetivamente lo único que puede ver de él es un ojo entrecerrado lo hace interesante, porque Gai está seguro de que Kakashi lo es. Lo hace sentir feliz, repentinamente _cálido_.

Se ríe suavemente, para sí mismo, pensando en lo superficial que sería encontrar placer solo en las cosas que tus ojos pueden mirar. Sin amar.

Su mano se mueve en su cuerpo, y piensa en la última pregunta de Ebisu, _"¿Con qué te tocas, Gai?_

Y Gai no puede evitar reír al pensar que es verdad, pues, cada vez que Kakashi venía a su mente él se tocaba. Su mano saltaba a su pecho dedicando una caricia, intentando casi torpemente calmar el ritmo frenético de su enamorado corazón.

Y el pequeño golpe debajo de sus dedos, piensa, ese pequeño goteo que salpicaba su conciencia y lo hacía frotar con insistencia su pecho, era mucho más importante y valioso que cualquier intento de masturbación.


	19. Luz

Kakashi no puede evitar fijarse en la forma de su cuerpo cuando su silueta se corta con el destello naranja de la lámpara al entrar en la pequeña tienda improvisada.

Es un charco amarillo, pobre y sucio, y el pequeño brillo apenas alcanza para mirar a su alrededor los documentos o la preparación en sus expectantes rostros.

Gai se arrodilla a su lado, luciendo mucho más alto con esa luz y también mucho más serio de lo que realmente es, con esas cejas grandes hundidas al frente y el pequeño frunce de sus labios en una mueca que ha estado conteniendo desde que acamparon en el lugar.

"Tienes que descansar" murmura, muy cerca, y el pequeño fuego de la lámpara de aceite se agita y crepita con su débil llama agotada.

Kakashi quiere negar, porque sabe que está al frente de la guerra y sabe que necesitan estrategias necesarias para avanzar y sobrevivir.

Al mismo tiempo, sabe que Gai tiene razón, lo necesitan entero allá afuera e intentar leer los pergaminos bajo aquel reflejo empañado solo lo vuelve más difícil, especialmente cuando se está quedando ciego del ojo de Obito.

Lentamente baja los rollos de papel y los mapas. El suelo es rugoso y accidentado, y cuando los pequeños cuadros pierden su forma entre la arena y la tierra casi se ve tentado a recogerlos de nuevo solo para poder continuar.

La mano de Gai en su hombro lo ayuda a recuperar la compostura y suspira pesadamente.

Afuera todavía hay sonidos de pasos, los guardias deben estar dando una vuelta alrededor de la cabaña y algunos grupos todavía deben estar moviéndose hacia alguna dirección. Pensar en dormir y tomarse un respiro casi suena demasiado injusto cuando piensa en todos ellos.

Sin embargo, Kakashi baja los hombros y relaja la espalda en contra de la caricia de Gai.

Sus dedos comienzan a tocarlo en un masaje suave, presionando puntos aquí y allá hasta que Kakashi suelta un suspiro que no sabía que estaba guardando.

Su espalda cae contra las manos de Gai. El sonido sordo y metálico del exterior se encaja lentamente en sus oídos y Kakashi lo aparta al fondo de su mente mientras se concentra en las manos cálidas y callosas sobre él.

"Necesitas relajarte" le dice Gai desde un lado, sosteniendo a Kakashi mientras se recuesta lentamente en el delgado _futón_.

No está seguro de porqué lo dice, pero en realidad lo hace, él lo dice.

Es por la presión, o quizá es porque lo ha deseado mucho tiempo y el sonido de los charcos siendo pisoteados constantemente lo hace pensar en los segundos que seguían corriendo en el reloj de sus vidas.

"Quédate conmigo" pide, con la mano buscando el otro par de dedos para sujetarlo.

Gai vacila unos instantes ante su contacto, con los ojos brillantes y húmedos como canicas, grandes a pesar de siempre haber lucido pequeños y felices.

Tarda unos momentos en darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos está sonriendo.

Kakashi casi pierde la esperanza cuando mira su reflejo anaranjado y turbio en los ojos de Gai.

Está siendo injusto y egoísta, y casi puede oír sus pensamientos diciendo que no es el momento, que la guerra está primero y que deberían enfocar su atención en algo más.

Kakashi cierra los ojos, su mano se mueve pero la resistencia de los dedos de Gai a su alrededor lo detiene y gira un poco sobre él.

"La regla es..." Gai murmura, y sus dedos de su mano libre buscan la pequeña perilla de la lámpara de gas "El que haga ruido, pierde."

La luz se extingue con un pequeño giro que los deja en penumbras en la sórdida e improvisada habitación.

Después, en lo único que Kakashi puede pensar es en la manera en la que las manos de Gai se sienten debajo de su ropa, en el peso de su cuerpo empujando sobre el suyo y el sabor de su lengua en su interior.

En un momento, con los dedos rascando en el cabello de Gai y sus caderas levantadas sobre él, Kakashi escucha sus propios gemidos sobre los gruñidos guturales de Gai.

Para ese momento, no está seguro de quién pierde. Aunque probablemente era un reto que a ninguno de los dos le importaba ganar.


	20. Clanes / Soulmates (almas gemelas)

Lo percibe cuando está con él, pero lo _siente_ cuando Gai está particularmente cerca. 

Las encías le pican de inmediato, y él espera que aquella extraña sensación inunde su cuerpo como si se le llenaran las tripas de una especie de embriagador néctar.

Aspira lentamente a su alrededor, es como un perro grande de ese modo, con la nariz pegada al costado de Gai y las manos aferradas fuertemente a su pecho.

Gai no protesta cuando Kakashi lo hace. Está acostumbrado, lo ha estado desde la primera vez que Kakashi saltó sobre él y hundió su rostro en la curva de su hombro, donde depositó algunas lamidas.

***

Sakumo se lo había dicho alguna vez, la particularidad de su clan que se había deteriorado y hecho suave con el tiempo.

Su padre todavía poseía la habilidad retráctil de sus colmillos, él solo sacaba los dientes cuando sentía una presa cerca, cuando su instinto lo gritaba, cuando reconocía _el olor._

 _“Es una vieja idea de unión_ ” había dicho Sakumo, mostrando sus caninos afilados y sobresalientes contra su mandíbula _“Creían que podías oler a tu alma gemela”_

Kakashi no lo comprendió entonces. No lo entendió y tampoco lo creyó.

Para él no podía existir algo así de poderoso, algo capaz de amaestrarlo y tirarlo al piso, algo capaz de hacerlo perder la razón con una facilidad vergonzosa y ridícula.

 _“Es porque aun eres joven, Kakashi”_ su mano había acariciado su cabeza _“Pero cuando seas grande, y cuando esa persona que vayas a amar sea grande, sin duda alguna el olor te hará débil, y te dominará, y te domesticará”_

Sakumo se rió de su broma, porque los Hatake siempre habían sido un clan demasiado apegados y relacionados a los lobos, una variación más salvaje de sus primos, los Inuzuka, quienes eran más asociados a los perros que ellos.

 _“Nadie lo hará”_ Kakashi gruñó, apretando los puños. 

Sakumo se encogió de hombros, con tanto tacto que a Kakashi le causó un poco de dolor.

 _“Puede que no pasé, es cierto”_ los dedos de Sakumo volvieron a acariciarlo, y luego su mano se detuvo sobre su mejilla _“Pero lo mejor es que pase, no quieres estar solo el resto de tu vida, ¿verdad?”_

Al niño no le importaba entonces, porque era un niño orgulloso y terco, pero pensar en su madre lo hizo considerar un momento la situación.

 _“¿Entonces ella también me olerá?”_ el gesto de su padre vaciló antes de volverse una nube espesa y pensativa.

 _“Puede ser”_ dijo, mirando la fotografía de su esposa en la pared _“Eso depende. Tu madre era una Inuzuka, por lo que también me detectó. Pero a veces simplemente puede ser… cualquiera”_

 _“¿Cualquiera?”_ Kakashi apretó los puños una vez más.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto con tener que haber heredado los dientes de su madre, esos colmillos grandes y poderosos que lo obligaban a usar una máscara permanentemente contra su cara, como para que ahora aquella alma gemela de Kakashi ni siquiera lo pudiera detectar.

 _“Tal vez lo haga”_ la sonrisa de Sakumo bailó un poco _“Los otros clanes tienen maneras de detectar a su alma gemela. No te preocupes, lo sabrá”_

Sakumo despeinó su cabello con ligereza, porque de todos modos aquellos rituales de almas gemelas habían sido descartados con más frecuencia mientras la sangre de los clanes seguía disolviéndose.

Algunos incluso parecían desear que aquella unión pudiera desaparecer.

Se había vuelto peligroso para algunos, era mejor mezclar la sangre para que no ocurrieran accidentes, era mejor alejarse porque la elección entre clanes diferentes se consideraban maldiciones.

Pero Sakumo no sabía por qué.

_***_

Kakashi gime de nuevo cuando junta su lengua en la carne blanda de Gai, captando las pequeñas venas palpitando debajo de sus labios, la sangre hirviendo avanzando como un río debajo de él.

Gai se estrella en la cama con los ojos apretados, y su cuello se descubre entre sus manos para mostrarle a Kakashi un lienzo color caramelo. 

Él lo huele, lo siente y piensa, _es aquí._

Y los dientes de Kakashi se hacen grandes, y, oh, no es lo único en su cuerpo que se está haciendo grande.

Gai se mueve debajo de él, pero no hace nada por quitárselo de encima, no hace nada por apartar el cuello de los dientes de Kakashi a pesar de que parece tan hambriento, a pesar de que luce como una bestia a punto de comer algún desprotegido y pequeño animal.

Kakashi le quita la ropa con la habilidad de siempre, sus manos moviéndose de inmediato para apartar cada prenda, para que Kakashi pueda hundir la nariz en lugares que olían particularmente mejor.

Gai lo deja, y luego sus ojos se van a sus manos, al pequeño sello circular que su padre le enseñó hace mucho tiempo que ahora estaba brillando. 

_“El sello de la unión”_ Dijo Dai. “ _El que logre encenderlo en ti, será la persona que amarás”_

Y Gai sabe que ama a Kakashi, y Gai puede saber que Kakashi lo ama también.

Sin embargo, Gai todavía piensa en las palabras de Dai, en la advertencia que le dijo cuando era un niño.

 _“Pero ten cuidado, Gai”_ guiñó, cerca _“Porque algunos clanes suelen atrapar a su presa”_

Niega ante el recuerdo, con la cabeza de Kakashi entre sus piernas.

Algo así no puede ser real. Kakashi le dijo que su clan solía agachar la cabeza ante su otra mitad.

Y sin embargo, Kakashi aún no le ha dicho nada. Él todavía no le ha contado que cada vez que lo huele piensa en sangre, en la forma en la que se sentiría entre sus dedos, imaginando que le llena la boca, imaginando que sus dientes finalmente parten su piel.

Gime cuando lo abraza, y gime todavía más cuando Kakashi se acomoda y frota su entrepierna.

Él no lo sabe, no, él no se imagina nada cuando Kakashi se acerca lentamente, cuando finalmente separa los dientes alrededor de su garganta y muerde.

Algo así de hermoso, piensa Kakashi, debe tener un buen sabor. 


	21. Crecimiento / cejas

Ha tenido esas palabras dando vueltas adentro de su cabeza. Son un pequeño tren que sube y hace ruido, un sonido hueco como las ramas de los árboles cuando pasan rápido a sus costados, moviéndose como extrañas nubes gruesas que lo hacen preguntarse si quizá el mundo sucede al revés.

Tiene que suceder, de alguna manera, porque cuando Kakashi baja los pies en el suelo y encuentra a Gai no parece que pueda ser verdad.

Él está ahí, en el campo, con la luz del sol en su espalda y algunas cosas tiradas en el piso que sirven como entrenamiento.

De todos modos, Kakashi no tiene tiempo para ver a su alrededor. Lo ha estado buscando, y de alguna manera, también lo había estado evitando, como si Gai fuera una extraña marea que se acerca y se aleja constantemente de él en una cámara lenta.

Fue Obito quien lo motivó. Él y su boca tonta y floja diciendo que era rara la manera en la que se miraban, o realmente en la forma en la que Kakashi miraba constantemente a Gai.

 _Es porque me molesta_ , pensó, pero no pudo hacer nada porque Kakashi seguía de pie en el mismo sitio, con las manos sueltas en los bolsillos y la vista todavía nadando en la figura de Gai.

Estuvo corriendo entonces, pensando, mientras sentía el ardor en sus ojos y en su corazón, deliberando en las palabras que debería decir a Gai para alejarlo y para alejarse y para dejar en claro que en realidad no estaba haciendo nada _raro_.

Persiguió las palabras. Las juntó y luego las ordenó en un insulto largo y elaborado, variado sobre su aspecto y su forma estúpida y absurda de entrenar, sobre su torpeza, sobre la manera en la que su rostro hacía gestos raros y especialmente sobre sus cejas.

_Son gusanos, enormes arbustos, cosas raras que alguien pintó ahí con plumón._

Sonríe brevemente cuando camina, y luego Gai está ahí, con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa anticipada como su Kakashi estuviera ahí para algo más que para insultarlo.

Su altura sobrepasa a la de Kakashi, su cuerpo también ha cambiado y esos pequeños detalles hacen que nuevos y elaborados insultos salten.

Se acerca lentamente, el tren silba en su cabeza con todas esas cosas antes de que se detenga y piense por unos instantes que quizá en realidad no valga la pena decirle nada más, casi deseando retroceder para no estar en el lugar donde están.

Pero tiene que decirlo, por supuesto. Lo ha ensayado tanto, y de alguna manera cree necesitarlo.

Gai lo mira, y una de esas cejas se levantan y Kakashi piensa que se ven más gruesas y han crecido tanto como todo lo demás.

"Tus cejas..." murmura Kakashi, y aquellas siluetas de nubes negras vuelven a retorcerse, vivas y ásperas, tan móviles que lo hacen preguntarse si se sentirán suaves debajo de la piel.

El rostro de Gai apenas se mueve en comparación a su ceño fruncido.

Está cerca, oh, demasiado cerca, y Kakashi puede ver los pequeños pelos despeinados, el vello facial que crece lentamente sobre sus labios, porque probablemente Gai tendrá un bigote como Dai. De pronto, todas esas ideas lo hacen preguntarse si lucirá igual de peludo en _todos_ los demás lugares de su cuerpo. Si _realmente_ estaba creciendo.

El sentimiento vuelve a su pecho, el calor y la negación, y la idea lo hace sonrojarse y agradece silenciosamente llevar la máscara puesta, pensando también que su gesto podía lucir ahora aterrador.

Los ojos de Gai se angostan y su sonrisa baila hasta ensancharse, aumentando más los nervios y la duda de Kakashi sobre su lugar.

"¿Qué tienen mis cejas?" Su pregunta suena cerca, y su voz ahora un poco más gruesa y varonil lo hace estremecer y temblar.

Su lengua es casi un atropello, y Kakashi no puede reunir las fuerzas para decir las cosas que recuerda haber pensado.

_Son horribles, lucen como animales, es desagradable, son..._

Se tambalea, entendiendo que quizá estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba pensando en formas de burlarse, pero quizá solo estaba pensando en Gai de manera general.

"Son..." su boca cede y se cierra, y luego sus manos sudan y no puede dejar de preguntarse si su pubis será por lo menos la mitad de boscoso como sus enormes cejas "son... bonitas"

El rostro de Gai se encoge y se ilumina, pero antes de que pueda decir algo Kakashi salta sobre los árboles rápidamente para escapar.

Su corazón late fuerte cuando cruza el bosque de regreso a la aldea.

Y en lo único que puede pensar es la idea revuelta de sus pensamientos con las palabras de Obito.

 _Lo ves mucho,_ dijo, y una parte de Kakashi ahora casi desea que sea verdad.

Hay cosas que quiere averiguar.


	22. Reglas

Gai siempre ha tenido retos autoimpuestos, reglas firmes y estrictas, promesas que se lanza a sí mismo y que de alguna manera han logrado moldear el destino por el que ahora camina.

Él todavía piensa en el niño que fue cuando se motivó a si mismo a ingresar a la Academia hace tanto tiempo atrás. Si era capaz de dar quinientas vueltas, ¡entonces realmente sería digo de entrar!

Lo ha hecho de ese modo desde entonces, un grupo de deseos que enlaza deliberadamente a sus propias reglas para establecer límites y victorias a lo largo de su vida.

 _Él volteará,_ pensó cuando era joven, corriendo detrás de Kakashi en una de las calles largas de la la aldea mientras gritaba su nombre, _"Si él voltea antes de que termine la calle, entonces significa que todavía somos eternos rivales"_

Y sorprendentemente su método nunca falló. Kakashi siempre detuvo sus pasos en el final de la acera, e incluso si faltaba un solo centímetro para llegar, Gai sonrió y lo alcanzó, sintiéndose satisfecho. 

No es diferente ahora que lo tiene debajo de él, con las piernas abiertas, con su sexo tirando en su estómago y las manos hundidas en sus hombros mientras jadea con cada golpe que recibe en su interior.

 _"Si no hago venir a Kakashi en los próximos quince segundos, tendré que dar mil vueltas a la aldea parado en mis manos"_ Gai promete para sí mismo, empujando con más fuerza, besando el cuello de Kakashi mientras concentra toda su fuerza en presionar su cuerpo en aquel punto dulce en su interior.

Las manos de Kakashi cavan en su espalda y gime, gritando y retorciéndose, tirando de sus brazos mientras Gai todavía dedica mordidas a su piel.

Cierra los ojos cuando los segundos disminuyen, y cuando falta un solo segundo puede sentir la convulsión de Kakashi en su propio cuerpo, sobre la tensión de sus entrañas apretando su miembro hundido hasta el fondo en su interior.

Kakashi se desvanece lentamente entre sus brazos y Gai sonríe con orgullo ante su gesto.

Una vez más, ganó a otro de sus propios retos.


	23. Shizune - Matrimonio

Mira la pequeña marca en su palma, el nombre de una mujer, una desconocida de la que no sabe nada y tampoco quiere conocer.

Gai tiene su propio nombre escrito. La tinta se ha hecho borrosa pero todavía puede entender entre la mancha las letras y el reconocer el nombre hace que le duela un poco el corazón.

"Serás un gran esposo" murmura Kakashi, intentando no sonar tan patético y derrotado como se sentía en realidad.

"También lo serás, Rival" Gai le da una sonrisa, tan hueca como el tono de su voz "ambos seremos grandes esposos, y grandes padres, y nuestros hijos serán grandes amigos."

No hay verdadera emoción con eso, ni un pulgar, solo una promesa extraña e incómoda que a Kakashi no le interesa cumplir.

Es por el bien de la aldea, sin embargo. Después de la guerra se han quedado sin gente, y todos aquellos solteros sobrevivientes habían sido obligados a formar familias y procrear. El futuro necesitaba bebés. La aldea no necesitaba sus dudas o sus sentimientos.

"Tienes suerte" Kakashi suspira, señalando la palma de Gai "al menos sabes quién es"

La expresión de Gai se quiebra en tristeza y sus ojos observan el nombre de un modo que parece que es incapaz de leerlo.

"Shizune siempre fue como una hermana para mí " la derrota es absoluta, la humillación y el asco todavía se esconden bien en algún lugar "y ahora voy a casarme con ella, y tendremos hijos y yo no creo que... no creo que sea buena idea."

Kakashi se encoge lentamente, leyendo el nombre que no conoce, no más allá del apellido "Inuzuka" del que nunca sintió menos deseos de conocer.

"Yo tampoco quiero esto, Gai" Kakashi suspira y bate el nombre con sus dedos, y al instante ya ha olvidado que nombre estaba escrito en ese lugar "Si pudiera cambiarlo..."

"Pero no puedes" Gai interrumpe, porque ambos saben que no importa que ahora sea el sexto Hokage, no pueden dar marcha atrás.

"Es solo que es muy cruel" dice, otra vez mirando el hombre de Shizune, considerándolo, _odiándolo_ "Mucha de esta gente ni siquiera estaba soltera realmente... ya sabes... ellos estaban con otras personas que..."

"Parejas homosexuales" dice Gai, yendo al grano "Lo sé."

Los hombros de Kakashi caen, y sus dedos donde la tinta sigue batida arden como si hubiera tocado fuego.

"Si las cosas fueran de otra manera..." murmura, y deja la frase colgando algunos momentos en la habitación antes de continuar "tal vez pudiera decirte algo muy loco y estúpido ahora"

Gai niega de inmediato, con el rostro serio y los ojos fijos en el nombre de su futura esposa.

No necesita decirlo para saber que Gai lo sabe. Escapar ahora como fugitivos tontos y enamorados no era una opción.

"Aun así" Gai suspira, cerrando el puño como si con eso pudiera olvidar "todavía no estamos casados, Kakashi, todavía podemos... una última vez... tú y yo..."

Esta vez es Kakashi quien interrumpe, porque no hace falta que Gai diga nada más.

El nombre de Shizune se borra cuando toma su mano, cuando Gai recoge con sus dedos el sudor de su espalda y aprieta su cuerpo con desesperación.

No es lo que Kakashi hubiera querido, y conoce lo suficiente a Gai para saber que obedecerá las órdenes. Para saber que después de esa noche nunca habrá más.

Con el rostro hundido en el cuello de Gai, con los dientes apretados en su hombro, Kakashi desea que ese momento se extienda por siempre.

Porque al día siguiente, Gai le iba a pertenecer a alguien más.


	24. Orochimaru / arrepentimiento

Su vista está un poco empañada y desenfocada cuando mira los resultados escritos en las hojas del laboratorio.

El cuerpo en el que está ahora se está volviendo un poco lento y también se está deteriorando mucho más rápido de la que pensó cuando hizo el cambio algunos meses atrás.

No es el mismo cuerpo que solía llevar cuando patrullaba la guerra al lado de sus compañeros, y en realidad tampoco es el mismo cuerpo que tenía cuando decidió secuestrar a algunos niños y civiles para su investigación.

Tiene solo algunos días más para encontrar un nuevo recipiente, apto y sano, fuerte y prometedor, lo suficientemente hábil para poder arrastrarse lejos de Konoha y llevar consigo todos aquellos valiosos jutsus y el secreto apasionado de su preciosa inmortalidad.

Entonces pasa una nueva hoja mientras todavía intenta leer en la oscuridad de la cueva.

En unos días se verá obligado a abandonad ese lugar. Lo hará como siempre, rápidamente, sin llevar nada, y probablemente cuando su _querido_ maestro Hirizen lo encuentre todavía habrá una hilera de hombres, mujeres y niños colgando en las cadenas de su laboratorio especial.

Así que Orochimaru se apresura a recolectar la información de sus últimos experimentos.

Jutsus prohibidos, técnicas legendarias y anticuadas de métodos raros que incluso él mismo no tenía idea de cómo nombrar.

Por eso es que se detiene cuando lee los resultados de uno de ellos.

No está sorprendido realmente, ha escuchado de ritos extraños y sellos poderosos de antiguos clanes recelosos que solían llevar su nobleza y poderío a otro nivel.

De todos modos, Orochimaru da un segundo vistazo a su víctima y a los resultados de su prueba.

Un sello viejo y fuerte, irreversible, tan poderoso como totalmente inútil para todos sus propósitos y su investigación.

El niño en la pared está inconsciente, para su propia fortuna. Su cabeza está inclinada al frente, y aquel ridículo corte de cabello cae sobre su frente y oculta sus cejas feas y gruesas.

Su respiración es suave y desvanecida, lo que lo hace preguntarse si sobrevivirá el resto de la noche o simplemente morirá ahí arriba, atado a esas cadenas, con su traje verde destrozado y el rostro redondo lleno de lágrimas secas y patéticas.

Fue una molestia cuando Orochimaru lo capturó, y fue una molestia mientras se retorcía en la cama y ladraba que lo vencería cuando el pequeño mocoso ni siquiera tenía una habilidad para la manipulación del chakra.

Es un final lamentable de todos modos, quizá un poco adecuado para alguien débil y patético que ni siquiera tenía una línea de sangre o un clan prestigioso como él.

Orochimaru se ríe brevemente en su cara y guarda la hoja al fondo de sus documentos mientras vuelve a mirar al frente.

Un sello de fertilización. Un jutsu extraño que generaba un útero artificial en un espécimen masculino tras una estimulación exterior.

¡Qué tontería!

Orochimaru sopla sobre sus apuntes con fastidio, apartando la mirada de aquel infante que todavía seguía luchando obstinadamente por respirar.

Él sinceramente espera que muera lentamente en un par de horas.

Es lo mejor, piensa.

_Era lo mejor._

[…]

Kakashi se ríe cuando ambos tropiezan en la habitación de Gai luego de una noche intensa de bebidas.

Sus manos están juntas, apretadas en un fuerte agarre cuando ambos caen decididamente sobre la cama y se abrazan.

Las luces están apagadas y Gai trata de alcanzar la lámpara del mueble antes de rendirse y subir su mano para acunar el cuello de Kakashi.

Esta noche fue una buena noche, incluso cuando la mayor parte del tiempo tuvo que escuchar los discursos de Gai mientras fingía que no le divertía.

Los dedos de Gai hormiguean, atrapando su máscara en un movimiento tembloroso, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes como si tuviera que pedirle permiso luego de que incluso habían estado manoseándose descaradamente todo el camino hasta su lugar.

Kakashi deja que Gai descubra su rostro lentamente. Son demasiado estúpidos y están demasiado ebrios para detenerse ahora de todos modos, además de que todavía hay una voz en su cabeza repitiendo "¿por qué demonios no?"

Gai sonríe con ese aire perdido y Kakashi sostiene su rostro para besarlo y mantenerlo cerca.

Puede sentir la indecisión unos momentos, la pequeña resistencia de las manos de Gai cuando Kakashi desabrocha los botones de su ropa y retira lentamente su pantalón.

Los ojos de Gai pestañean en la oscuridad y atrapan la mirada de Kakashi con ese anuncio silencioso que decía "Tengo miedo".

Kakashi lo sostiene suavemente, con un brazo en su cabeza y una mano en la esquina de su pantalón.

"¿Confías en mí?" Susurra, y esa pregunta es suficiente para que Gai deje caer la cabeza y suelte sus manos alrededor de la espalda de su Rival.

Kakashi se ríe entre dientes y continúa.

Esa noche iba a hacerlo él, esa noche iba a tomar a Gai como nadie nunca lo había tomado y le enseñaría las cosas divertidas que podían hacer juntos.

Gai separa las piernas y Kakashi hunde su masculinidad mientras todavía piensa:

_¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

[…]

Algunas semanas después, cuando Gai está de lado en la cama llorando de nuevo y mordiendo sus propios dedos llenos de desesperación, Kakashi todavía espera que sea una especie de pesadilla de la que pronto despertarán.

El llanto de Gai se vuelve espeso y agrio cuando Kakashi se sienta a su lado. El odio todavía está ahí, en algún lugar de su mirada, en algún lugar guardado en sus palabras cuando discutieron mucho tiempo entre los dos.

Gai no quiso deshacerse de _eso_ , y aún con esa decisión en realidad ninguno de los dos ha sido capaz de mirar directamente la curva del estómago de Gai en ese tiempo.

Kakashi levanta su libro delante de su cara cuando una nueva náusea se presenta y Gai se levanta de la cama para vomitar.

Él se pregunta qué clase de castigo, burla o sorpresa del destino cruel ha sido esa.

Y casi de manera lamentable desea haber tenido su libro en ese momento, para no ceder a los deseos.

Para no terminar en esto.

 _Hubiera sido mejor,_ piensa cuando mira a Gai frotar aquel extraño y desagradable bulto.

_Era lo mejor._


	25. Iruka – piedra, papel y tijera.

No puede ver nada más allá del techo y un par de manos. Manos grandes, diferentes, apretándose constantemente en una lucha que no entiende.

Cierra los ojos cuando Gai se acerca demasiado a su lado. Puede sentir su aliento en su oreja, moviendo los cabellos sueltos de su peinado antes de que hable y las palabras choquen activamente contra su piel.

Kakashi está en el otro extremo de la caja, aprisionado contra la pared y el brazo de Iruka.

Él también habla, un poco más suave que los gritos de Gai en su oído, pero de todos modos su voz su escucha terriblemente alta en ese lugar.

“¿Cuándo entenderás que perdiste, Gai?” Kakashi resopla, por lo que podría ser la quinta vez en el último par de minutos “Gané, esta victoria es para mí”

Gai se azota al otro lado, y su cuerpo empuja a Iruka contra Kakashi, encerrándolo entre su brazo huesudo y el pecho de ladrillo de Gai.

“¡Es un epate!” Gai dice _muy_ alto, e Iruka casi puede asegurar que lo acaba de escupir.

“No, no lo fue” Kakashi niega, y su rostro parpadea entre la luz cambiante exterior que se filtraba entre las rendijas de la caja de madera “¿Verdad que no lo fue, Iruka- _sensei_?”

El tono de Kakashi es una burla, y ha estado intentando arrastrarlo tantas veces a su conversación que casi es demasiado pesado seguirlo soportando.

“No presté atención” Iruka suspira, obviamente _miente_ y los tres lo saben, pero las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente incómodas como para incentivar su discusión.

“¡Vamos, Iruka-san, presta atención esta vez!” Gai gruñe, y su mano vuelve a deslizarse sobre la cintura de Iruka de ese modo que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

La mano de Gai se aparta, pero solo es para volverla a poner sobre su rostro, donde Kakashi hace lo mismo y juegan _piedra, papel y tijera_ una vez más.

Gai pierde por enésima vez, pero de nuevo comienza a gritar que no es así y la forma en la que se agita hace que todo se sienta más apretado e incómodo, con sus manos sobre las caderas de Iruka y su pecho obligándolo a avanzar contra Kakashi una vez más.

“¿Qué dices, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi se ríe entre dientes, y esta vez él también deja descansar su mano sobre su abdomen, descaradamente.

“Bueno…” Iruka carraspea, preguntándose cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a aquel complejo y también se pregunta qué castigo estaba pagando por haber sido enviado a una misión con estos dos “Creo que es una victoria para Kakashi-san, lo siento, Gai-san”

Gai bufa sobre él, soplando su aliento sobre su nuca, llevando nuevamente sus manos atrevidamente por un camino largo sobre su piel.

Iruka se estremece con el contacto, intentando calmarse y relajarse, porque estaba seguro de que todavía faltaba un largo camino y que su contacto seguramente era meramente accidental.

“Está bien” Gai se escucha resignado, e Iruka espera que aparte las manos de su cuerpo, pero sus dedos solo se deslizan para pellizcar los dedos de Kakashi, quien junta ambas manos y sigue otro camino sobre su cuerpo, más debajo de lo que le hubiera permitido a nadie pasar “Hagámoslo una vez más”

“De acuerdo…” Iruka toma aire, lo cual es casi imposible en esa caja, y es como si los pulmones le ardieran cuando lo único que aspira es el aliento mentolado y húmedo de Gai “¿Podrían dejar de jugar esa tontería ustedes dos?”

Kakashi levanta su única ceja visible, pero es Gai quien chilla y se aprieta más a él.

“No podemos hacer otra cosa en esta caja, Iruka-san” Gai recarga su barbilla en su hombro, e Iruka tiene un pequeño vistazo de sus labios carnosos, lo que en realidad le envía un extraño escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

“Es cierto” Kakashi concuerda, y por unos instantes parece que le está enviando una mirada _extraña_ a Gai “No es como si hubiera algo más _interesante_ que hacer, ¿sabes?”

Kakashi se ríe, y la risa es extraña, y sus ojos todavía parecen enviar códigos a su compañero de élite, porque la risa de Gai se vuelve espesa y maliciosa también.

“¿No te gusta que juguemos eso?” las manos de Gai se aprietan, y su rostro se clava en su cuello “¿Qué te gustaría hacer entonces?”

“Yo…”

“Oh, Iruka-sensei, ¿acaso quieres _entretenernos_? Solemos ser muy… exigentes” Kakashi se pega a él, lo que envía su trasero directamente sobre un bulto _misterioso_ en los pantalones de Gai.

“¿Qué están…?” la boca de Iruka se seca cuando Gai hunde sus dedos en su ropa, apenas teniendo tiempo para reaccionar cuando las manos de Kakashi se juntan también.

“Será un viaje largo, Iruka-sensei, así que juega un poco con nosotros” Kakashi susurra, y sus dedos se hacen unos con los de Gai antes de tomar un camino distinto debajo de su camisa.

No puede evitar gemir cuando las manos se reparten en su cuerpo, casi gritando cuando Gai aprieta sus muslos y frota su pelvis contra su trasero en círculos sorprendentemente hábiles.

Iruka quiere protestar, quiere empujar a ambos y apartarlos, pero cuando las manos de Kakashi se presionan en su pecho y Gai remueve su ropa interior, Iruka piensa que esto es mejor que otras dos horas de piedra, papel y tijeras sobre su cabeza.


	26. Hematofilia / Masoquismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Nada explícito en cuanto al tema, es algo suave, así que todo tranquilo)

Kakashi puede verlo en la respiración de Gai, en sus ojos cuando parpadea ligeramente contra la luz anaranjada del fuego a mitad de su guardia improvisada después de su misión.

— Lo necesitas — Kakashi logra balbucear, recargándose en el pedazo de tronco marchito a su lado mientras todavía presiona la suave herida en su costado izquierdo.

Gai parpadea, pareciendo ausente. Su mirada empañada mira a Kakashi unos segundos, nublada por el dolor de la séptima puerta y el chakra contenido como espinas bajo su piel.

— No — responde Gai, usando toda su capacidad para girarse suavemente y evitar el rostro de su compañero.

La mirada de Kakashi vuelve abajo, concentrándose en su herida unos momentos mientras termina de colocar la venda transparente sobre el charco de sangre que se había extendido por encima de sus costillas.

Estaba herido, era consciente de ello, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por el estado de Gai, que posiblemente estaba sufriendo mucho más que Kakashi después de su batalla contra los enemigos y la acumulación innecesaria de chakra raspando su piel.

Es una reacción natural después de todo. Y es común ayudarse entre compañeros de equipo después de enfrentarse a grandes misiones y estar debajo de mucha presión y uso del chakra.

Kakashi ha pasado por eso algunas veces. El estrés general de la batalla se une al flujo inconsciente de pequeñas cantidades de chakra que se acumulan incómodamente bajo la piel. El resultado es mucho dolor y mareo antes de que puedas liberar la tensión extra.

Y el sexo siempre es la mejor forma de aliviar esas presiones eficientemente.

El método nunca se niega a un colega en apuros. Ambos saben que es tan indispensable como los primeros auxilios. Y como ninjas, son conscientes que aliviar las tensiones de sus compañeros forma parte de su misión, incluso si nunca se lo dicen a nadie.

— Gai, lo _necesitas_ — esta vez Kakashi es más firme, tirando del pequeño trozo de tela mientras sigue el movimiento de las convulsiones suaves en el cuerpo de Gai.

— No — Gai hace un leve gesto, mirando fijamente el costado de Kakashi — No podemos. Estás herido.

Los ojos de Kakashi se angostan cuando Gai hace una seña suave sobre su cuerpo para enfatizar su punto.

Era cierto que el sexo brusco podría abrir la herida, o empeorarla, pero dejar a Gai en ese estado era un error casi igual de grave que no iba a permitirse dejar pasar como su líder.

— Estaré bien — Kakashi logra arrastrarse un poco, mostrando una sonrisa a medias que escondía su aullido de dolor — Solo sé suave.

La dura mirada de Gai hace un pequeño salto, recorriendo el cuerpo de Kakashi antes de volverse a detener sobre su herida en un obvio gesto de preocupación.

— Usaré la boca — ofrece Kakashi con una voz demasiado firme, el tono liso de un capitán que entrega un informe de misión y no de un hombre que acaba de ofrecer una mamada a su amigo — Así no me lastimarás.

Las rodillas de Kakashi cavan suavemente entre las hojas cuando se arrastra hacia Gai, manteniendo el equilibrio difícilmente mientras sube las manos para buscar sacar el miembro ya endurecido de su amigo y aliviar el estrés residual de las puertas.

— Kakashi... — las manos de Gai se cierran en su cabello con su gemido y Kakashi abre la boca, esperando que Gai hunda su pesada hombría hasta su garganta.

Gai palmea un poco su ropa sobre la forma marcada de su polla antes de dar un suave empuje hacia atrás y alejar nuevamente a Kakashi sobre su espalda.

— Kakashi... yo... — los ojos de Gai vuelven a su herida y Kakashi está tentado a rodar los ojos y regañar a Gai antes de notar el pequeño brillo en el costado de su angustia.

Vio en sus ojos la desesperación que ya conocía y había visto muchas veces antes, pero dentro de su gesto penetrante Kakashi también halló un anhelo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de una enfermiza curiosidad.

— Kakashi... quiero hacerlo... — la boca de Gai casi cruje, y Kakashi se siente lejano a sus propios pensamientos.

Con un impulso suave vuelve a su posición, sentándose sobre sus talones mientras sus manos bordean los muslos de Gai, tentativamente cerca de su entrepierna ya húmeda y rígida que posiblemente dolía como el infierno por no ser liberada todavía.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? — no deja que la angustia se filtre en sus palabras, y en cambio deja que una especie de invitación se filtre en su voz.

— Tocar — Gai gime — Tocarte.

Kakashi asiente a su orden, llevando sus manos a sus pantalones para retirarlos antes de percibir la negativa extraña y ansiosa de Gai.

— Quiero decir — Gai vacila — Tocar tu herida.

El gesto de Gai se transforma rápidamente a vergüenza mezclada con culpa que Kakashi puede sobrellevar difícilmente en su estupor.

Sus ojos se mueven por su propio cuerpo, en el borde de su costado donde la pequeña venda apretada en sus músculos dejaba filtrar una línea de sangre fresca mojando lo suficiente para ser vista pero sin ser considerada de gravedad.

Los pensamientos de Kakashi se hacen un rollo extraño en su cabeza, sin entender la petición, pero sin tiempo para objetar a ella.

— Bien — dice a pesar de que su corazón se comprime en miedo ante el hambre extraña en los puntos negros de su amigo.

Gai se arrodilla esta vez, acomodándose cerca de Kakashi mientras su cabeza busca estar a la altura de la mancha que de alguna manera parecía mucho más roja bajo la luz de la fogata.

Los dedos de Gai vacilan sobre su abdomen, marcando sus músculos antes de delinear la herida cubierta por la tela delgada como el ala translúcida de una mariposa.

Kakashi siente su cuerpo contraerse en anticipación cuando el dedo de Gai roza su herida, aunque la presión no llega.

La nariz de Gai se inquieta, dilatándose en una respiración profunda mientras redirige su rostro a su costado, aspirando como un extraño perro.

Kakashi no sabe por qué, pero la imagen de Gai olisqueando su herida le produce una sensación de calor y electricidad sobre su ingle.

— Gai... — no puede evitar el aullido, y deja que su espalda se recargue nuevamente contra el tronco para darle más acceso a su compañero.

Gai tararea en agradecimiento mientras se empuja sobre Kakashi, sin tocarlo, únicamente mirando de cerca y dejando la punta de su dedo raspar sobre la tela blanca.

Una mano de Gai se mueve abajo, y en un segundo su erección rosada e hinchada se asoma por la ranura de su traje hasta golpear el muslo de Kakashi con una fricción incierta.

Gai gime sobre su herida, y el vapor de su aliento hace que Kakashi sienta una especie de dolor mezclado con la adrenalina de estar tan expuesto y vulnerable de una forma en la que no lo había estado antes, ni siquiera cuando había mordido el suelo en misiones anteriores cuando era bruscamente penetrado por Gai.

Es algo inusual después de todo. No le muestras las heridas y los puntos débiles a nadie, y más que eso, se supone que no te excitas con las heridas, ni las de los enemigos, ni de ningún tipo.

— Gai... — esta vez Kakashi se gira lentamente, tratando de alejarse de su compañero lo suficiente para mirarlo — ¿Te gusta?

Los ojos empañados de Gai abandonan unos segundos su herida para mirarlo, dejándole ver un gesto más propio de un animal salvaje que de su torpe compañero de equipo.

— Me gusta — la voz ronca de Gai suena sobre el crepitar del fuego de una forma un tanto terrorífica — Pero solo si es un poco... solo si estás a salvo...

La forma en la que la sonrisa de Gai se asoma le confirma a Kakashi sus palabras, y no puede hacer más que volver a levantar el brazo y relajarse contra el tronco para que Gai pueda seguir.

El sonido de la masturbación viene después, suave y relajada, apretada cada vez que Gai parece oler más fuerte, cada vez que el fuego parece más alto y la sangre brilla más.

— Déjame hacerlo — Gai dice arrastrando su mano sobre los pantalones de Kakashi, sacando su polla para masturbarlo un poco antes de volver su rostro a su Rival — solo un poco.

Kakashi frunce ante la estimulación, casi ausente ante la súplica inentendible de Gai mientras se concentra en la forma en la que los dedos de Gai alcanzan su entrada y presiona suavemente, llevando su mano a su boca para humedecer y presionar más fuerte en su interior.

Las manos de Gai lo sostienen para recostarlo en el suelo, dejándolo en calma mientras sus pantalones son retirados junto al resto de su ropa delicadamente, agradeciendo el taco que Gai siempre tenía incluso en esos momentos.

Finalmente Gai se arrodilla entre él, presionando la punta gorda contra su entrada algunas veces en una burla antes de que su pene pueda deslizarse dentro.

Sus ojos se cierran con la presión. Después de haber recibido por tantos años a su amigo en su interior todavía era una sensación bastante extraña.

Gai gruñe sobre él, murmurando algunas cosas antes de que sus caderas comiencen a moverse en embestidas desesperadas, de alguna manera mucho más animadas que el resto.

— Kakashi — la voz de Gai parece apretada contra sus palabras — Déjame hacerlo.

La extraña súplica de Gai hace un extraño eco en su cabeza nublada por su propio placer y cansancio, y Kakashi no está seguro de lo que Gai se está refiriendo hasta que su rostro vuelve a estar cerca de su herida, sobre el costado de sus costillas a la altura de su pecho

— ¿Gai? — Kakashi tiembla cuando llama, siendo embestido todavía de forma errática mientras la respiración de Gai está peligrosamente cerca de las vendas — ¿Qué estás...?

El dolor punzante de un toque corta sus palabras, y un jadeo perdido entre el placer y la sorpresa se desliza en su garganta como un chillido.

Apenas puede ver algo cuando se recupera lo suficiente, encontrando la lengua de Gai sobre la venda húmeda que rodeaba la línea de su corte superficial.

— ¿Qué haces? — Kakashi lucha contra el extraño placer y electricidad extra, pero falla miserablemente cuando se retuerce, casi suplicando que lo haga otra vez.

Gai comprende de inmediato cuando el cuerpo de Kakashi se descontrola y vuele a tocar con su lengua la herida a través de la tela, presionando apenas un suave toque para recoger la sangre que pintaba una mancha roja sobre el parche en su piel.

Kakashi vuelve a torcerse, levantando las caderas de forma inconsciente cuando el pequeño dolor vuelve a levantarse y se mezcla con el resto de las sensaciones confusas en su entrepierna.

Las manos de Gai lo sostienen abajo, presionándolo contra el piso antes de clavar la lengua otra vez, solo aumentando una presión sobre el vendaje que provocaba un ardor y un impulso sobre su torrente sanguíneo a buscar más de eso.

Todavía está pensando en el ungüento que se puso, en el dolor delirante que había sentido y en la forma extraña en el que ver la lengua de Gai recogiendo la pequeña gota de sangre seca a través de su costado de alguna manera parecía mucho más íntimo y provocativo de lo que debería ser considerado normal.

Gai jadea, pasando sus dientes como cuchillas a través de sus costillas marcadas para luego volver a subir y respirar más profundamente, aspirando todo lo que pudiera obtener de Kakashi antes de clavar su rostro en su cuello, hundiendo la lengua para luego marcar besos fuertes entre succiones hambrientas para dejar chupetones.

Kakashi se tensa cuando Gai vuelve a levantarse y separarse, esperando ser embestido con más fuerza o incluso esperando que Gai dejara más marcas alrededor de su cuello y hombros, pero él simplemente pasa su mano por su rostro, acariciando suavemente su barbilla antes de relajarse y hundir su nariz en su herida que de alguna manera ahora estaba más sensible.

— ¡Gai! — Kakashi grita, cerrando los ojos cuando los labios de Gai se presionan en el centro de su herida en un beso lento. 

Las convulsiones en su cuerpo aceleran con ese gesto, haciendo que Kakashi pierda la realidad y se hunda en una corriente de sensaciones indistinguibles que corrían entre el dolor irracional y la línea de un indescriptible placer adictivo, liberándose bruscamente en un orgasmo fuerte y desordenado. 

* * *

Unas horas después, Kakashi se despierta en el mismo lugar donde había terminado después de la _terapia_ física de la noche anterior, con una manta en su pecho y el sol brillando entre las hojas sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? — la voz de Gai llama desde su costado, y Kakashi se da cuenta que girar le cuesta mucho menos trabajo que el día anterior.

— Sí, lo estoy — su voz es baja, y apenas mira a Gai un momento antes de volver a su herida, que ahora estaba cubierta de nuevas vendas y algunas hojas medicinales que sin duda Gai había ido a buscar mientras estaba dormido.

— Quería disculparme por... lo de anoche — la voz de Gai es suave y apenada, y Kakashi se alegra de tener de vuelta a su amigo bobalicón incluso cuando recordar el acto de anoche le produce una extraña punzada en su pene adolorido.

— Está bien — se encoge de hombros, pasando una mano por el borde de su vendaje y tratando de no pensar en cómo se sentían los labios de Gai justo en ese punto (si pensaba demasiado, no estaba seguro de poder contener su deseo de pedirle uno más).

— Es solo que… incluso tu sangre es bonita — Kakashi rueda los ojos ante sus palabras cursis.

El sexo en misiones no implicaba amor ni ternura, era un protocolo simplemente, pero después de tantos años juntos estaba un poco acostumbrado a recibir halagos innecesarios de su amigo, incluso si se trataba de algo tan impropio y extraño como su sangre.

— Como sea — Kakashi se pone de pie, alcanzando el tronco antes de apoyarse en la mano de Gai para levantarse — Tenemos que llegar a la aldea.

Gai asiente vigorosamente, ayudando a Kakashi a colocar de nuevo su equipo y su camisa en su lugar antes de cargar con el equipaje de ambos para evitarle más molestias a su compañero herido.

— Gracias — la voz de Gai es suave contra su hombro, y sus manos tiemblan lentamente cuando le dedica un apretón en la muñeca — No volverá a pasar.

Kakashi solo puede encogerse ante su miedo — Estuvo bien — dice y sonríe.

Ambos se quedan mirando un momento antes de comenzar a moverse por la ladera en dirección a Konoha.

Eso era algo de lo que nadie iba a hablar después, y de lo que ambos pretenderían nunca haber pasado antes de que alguno de los dos necesitara ayuda ante una nueva tensión. 

Y aunque no estaba seguro del por qué, Kakashi pensaba que si había un suave corte de por medio, tal vez lo podrían intentarlo de nuevo.


	27. Juguetes

Era un nuevo tipo de desafío entre los dos.

Kakashi lo propuso, _por supuesto,_ pero cuando ambos se detienen en el campo de entrenamiento es Gai quien parece disfrutarlo más.

Kakashi tiene que ahogar un grito cuando el pequeño juguete en su interior se enciende bruscamente y revuelve sus ideas.

La risa de Gai suena a sus espaldas juguetonamente ante su gesto, presionando los botones de vez en cuando mientras Kakashi trata de avanzar con normalidad a través del camino.

— Una vuelta a la aldea y de regreso — Gai dice, balanceando el control en su mano mientras Kakashi reprime más gemidos y nuevas convulsiones producto del vibrador apretado delicadamente en sus húmedas entrañas.

Él niega ante la orden, porque probablemente pasearse por las calles de Konoha con un vibrador clavado en el culo era demasiada humillación. Pero cuando Gai se para firmemente y presiona otro botón, Kakashi casi ruega que lo arrastre por donde quiera.

— Mmm, Kakashi, ¿cuántas calles crees que puedas avanzar antes de venirte? — Tararea Gai en su oído, comenzando a empujar su hombro en dirección al pueblo — Bueno, supongo que lo averiguaremos, ¿verdad?


	28. Clastomania / Puertas y ventanas.

Como de costumbre, Kakashi se desliza por el alfeizar, pasando por debajo de la ventana cuando logra desactivar la trampa conocida de aquel viejo departamento al que ha entrado demasiadas veces desde que tenía quince años.

Gai ya lo espera del otro lado de la ventana, sentado en su silla de ruedas y con el libro que ha estado leyendo en su regazo, moviendo los dedos sobre las hojas y el metal. 

— Recuerdo haberte dado un par de llaves nuevas la semana pasada — Gai sonríe, acercándose un poco para dejar las cosas en la mesa de noche — ¿Por qué no puedes usar la puerta?

Kakashi se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros cuando deja la capa de Hokage en el perchero que Gai puso ahí para él — Eso no sería interesante.

Los ojos de Gai se cierran cuando niega suavemente, deslizándose en la habitación para alcanzar su cama — Nunca entenderé tus gustos por hacer las cosas difíciles.

La risa de Kakashi suena esta vez, y sus pasos siguen el desliz de Gai hasta que ambos están en la orilla, entre la puerta y el colchón firme detrás de la encimera de noche.

— No es algo difícil abrir una puerta — Kakashi tararea, sentándose en la orilla del colchón mientras Gai se levanta en un pie para alcanzar su lugar en la cama — Simplemente abrirla es aburrido.

— ¿Y entrar por la ventana es divertido?

— Siempre que no sea lo que se supone que haga, lo es.

Gai gira los ojos juguetonamente, recargando su espalda contra la cabecera — Como sea, ¿pasó algo hoy?

Los hombros de Kakashi suben en un gesto de aburrimiento, como si estar en la oficina o en cualquier lado simplemente significara exactamente lo mismo, pero entonces Gai sabe que Kakashi está ahí, y Kakashi siempre ha hecho las cosas con un motivo.

— Tal vez solo te extrañaba un poco — Kakashi dice como una burla suave, pero su mano se arrastra lo suficiente para alcanzar la pantorrilla sana de Gai, dándole un leve apretón cuando lo alcanza — Así que… ¿estás listo para prestar tu servicio al Hokage?

Nuevamente Gai se ríe, un poco avergonzado con el hecho de que Kakashi siga diciendo esa línea, y si no fuera por las veces que amanecen abrazados y desnudos, casi pensaría que es verdad.

— Siempre estoy listo para lo que el Hokage ordene — dice Gai y Kakashi tararea satisfecho, subiendo su mano para tocar el muslo de Gai sobre la ropa.

— Oh… ¿te sientes bien para hacerlo un poco menos suave hoy?

El cuerpo de Kakashi está sobre Gai en un segundo, pasando sus manos por el filo de su ropa mientras traza con un dedo la piel que sobresale de los bordes algodonados de su traje verde.

Por un momento Gai parece pensarlo, enlistando el poco ejercicio físico que había hecho y recordando que había tomado las pastillas para su dolor, por lo que un poco de rudeza estaría bien por esa noche, sin embargo...

— Solo si estás listo para entrar por la puerta — Kakashi gruñe ante sus palabras, volviendo a enderezarse mientras busca desatar su banda protectora de la cabeza.

— Gai, es solo una puerta, ¿qué más da si entro por la ventana? — dice, haciendo una señal — Además, ya te dije que no me gustan las cosas aburridas. Las entradas épicas son mi estilo.

— Kakashi, te podía ver desde una cuadra antes, y lo único que haces en tus entradas _épicas_ es llegar tarde e irrumpir en las casas luego de romper el vidrio.

Una risa contenida burbujea en el pecho de Gai, pero Kakashi solo parece enfurruñarse con la insistencia en el tema y retrocede como para tomar aire.

— Gai, fue un día jodido en la oficina, ¿puedo relajarme un poco y follar _suavemente_ a mi Rival ahora, por favor?

El calor vuelve a las mejillas de Gai ante la forma seria en la que Kakashi dice cosas vergonzosas, pero trata de mantenerse firme sobre su punto, incluso cuando sabía que Kakashi apreciaba mucho el sexo luego de un día estresante o aburrido en la oficina.

— Pero, Kakashi… así parece que sigues siendo un bandido extraño que irrumpe en la casa de su mejor amigo a media noche para meterse desnudo en su cama y _ensuciar_ sus sábanas mientras él duerme — Gai dice, usando en realidad ese hecho de su pasado como turbio ejemplo.

Kakashi parece un poco inquieto ahora, apenado por que Gai dijera algo que hizo hace tantos años. Era adolecente y estaba cachondo la mayoría del tiempo. Masturbarse en la cama de Gai fue de las cosas más suaves que se le ocurrieron en aquel entonces.

— Bueno, todos saben que soy el maldito Hokage, si algo no estuviera bien, lo _sabrían_ …

Sus manos vuelven a los muslos de Gai, pero este solo lo mira con renovada súplica. — Gai, no voy a usar la maldita puerta. Ya te dije que las entradas súper geniales son lo mío. 

— Yo nunca he visto una súper entrada antes — el tono de Gai es más suave ahora, incluso juguetón — Muéstrame una que sea lo suficientemente genial y te dejaré entrar por donde quieras, ¡te reto!

El puño de Gai golpea el aire, imaginando ya que Kakashi tendría que esforzarse en hacer algo tan genial como su propia “entrada dinámica” para impresionarlo, posiblemente teniendo que tomarse un buen tiempo para pensar en cómo sorprenderlo.

Kakashi suspira, tocándose la base de la barbilla mientras parece considerar las cosas antes volver a ponerse de pie, dando algunas vueltas en la habitación hasta de detenerse en el mueble de Gai, donde parece revolver algunas cosas que él no puede ver desde su posición en la cama.

— ¿Kakashi? — el tono de Gai se escucha preocupado, y Kakashi apenas parece notarlo mientras revuelve algunas cosas más y recoge algunas prendas sobre su hombro — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No hay respuesta, al menos no una verbal antes de que Kakashi regrese a la cama y extienda sobre el regazo de Gai un par de bufandas y una corbata vieja que le había regalado él mismo alguna navidad en modo de broma, aunque Gai había la conservado en el armario de todos modos.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Gai observa sus cosas con una risa incómoda, pero nuevamente no hay una respuesta de Kakashi, sino más bien un protocolo de orden.

— Maito Gai, ¿está capacitado y en óptimas condiciones para tomar la misión encomendada de satisfacer los instintos salvajes del Hokage? — a pesar de que la línea de Kakashi es un chiste, su rostro y su voz parecen tan serios que Gai no puede evitar inflar el pecho y tensarse en emoción.

— Sí — Gai confirma de inmediato, casi perdido.

Kakashi da un asentimiento táctico, pero en lugar de ofrecer un rollo con una misión como haría con el resto de sus subordinados, Kakashi extiende la corbata entre sus manos, haciéndole una señal a Gai para que acerque sus manos a ella.

— Una de tus tareas encomendadas, Maito Gai… — Kakashi sigue, comenzando a amarrar sus muñecas juntas — Es no desatarte. Si separas las manos, pierdes la misión.

Gai da un respingo, asintiendo con tanta atención y entusiasmo que Kakashi casi se sintió tentado a reír.

— Y si te quitas esto, también pierdes — Kakashi levanta la bufanda esta vez, atándola sobre los ojos de Gai con fuerza para evitar que viera pero lo suficientemente suave para no herirlo.

— Ah, te sientes creativo hoy, ¿eh? — Gai se ríe suavemente cuando Kakashi redirige sus manos a la cabecera, amarrado sus muñecas con otra bufanda para mantener sus brazos levantados hacia arriba.

Kakashi ignora sus palabras y se desliza en la cama, palpando sus piernas mientras alcanza otra bufanda y la amarra delicadamente a la altura de sus rodillas.

— Si algo duele, solo dime… — su voz es ligera y llena de secretismo, recibiendo una negativa casi inmediata.

El cuerpo de Kakashi vuelve a moverse, alejándose de la cama mientras parece ir a buscar algunas cosas, sin duda alguna el lubricante y el condón.

Sin embargo, Kakashi tarda más tiempo del que Gai espera, y cuando vuelve a la cama, Gai casi está seguro de haber oído el peso de su bolsa de armas caer en el piso de madera.

— Oh… ¿qué haces? — Gai jala sus muñecas, pero el dedo de Kakashi sobre su brazo le recuerda que hacerlo implicaba perder — ¿Vamos a tener sexo?

Kakashi ríe — Oh, sí que vamos a tener sexo.

La cabeza de Gai se ladea en clara interrogación, moviéndose entre sus ataduras antes de darle una risita agradable a su Rival cuando presiona sus cuerpos juntos, apretando sus muslos sobre la cadera de Gai al mismo tiempo que toma bruscamente sus manos amarradas y tira de ellas para pegarlas a la almohada.

Gai gruñe ante la brusquedad, pareciendo entusiasmado con el ánimo de Kakashi antes de agitar las piernas juntas.

— Kakashi… — Gai llama, balanceándose — Olvidaste quitarme la ropa.

Kakashi se ríe entre dientes, pasando sus labios por la mandíbula de Gai como si no fuera consciente de ese hecho antes de dedicar otro apretó a sus manos amarradas, sintiendo como Gai tuerce las muñecas ante su gesto.

— Oh, no lo olvidé — murmura sobre su rostro, pasando sus labios sobre su oído mientras acaricia su cuerpo sobre la ropa, sintiendo los apretados músculos protestar bajo la piel.

— ¿No lo hiciste? — la voz de Gai es apenas un sonido audible, y sus caderas parecen querer levantarse cuando los labios de Kakashi rascan un punto en su cuello — ¿Entonces cómo es que el honorable Hokage va a follarme?

El cerebro de Kakashi parece encenderse ante ese apelativo. Gai hablando sucio siempre es excitante, y Kakashi necesitaba mucho, mucho más de eso.

Pero no hoy.

— Oh, es exactamente eso lo que me pediste — las manos de Kakashi se apartan del cuerpo de Gai, y por unos momentos la Bestia Verde parece desesperado por su contacto, inquieto por no poder ver nada sobre lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — la cabeza de Gai se mueve inútilmente de un lado a otro, volviendo a mover las manos apretadas sobre su cabeza, no muy contento con el hecho de que sus rodillas estaban apretadas juntas.

— Dijiste que te mostrara una entrada sorprendente, ¿verdad? — Kakashi se balancea sobre sus caderas, burlándose de la polla de Gai antes de que el ruido del metal vuelva a escucharse — Bueno, aquí está.

El cuerpo de Gai se estremece cuando siente una punta fría picando su pecho a través de la ropa, y parece estar a punto de protestar asustado antes de escuchar el sonido familiar de la ropa cediendo bajo el filo.

Gai no alcanza a reunir palabras todavía cuando los dedos de Kakashi sustituyen la punta del Kunai, enterrándose en la tela hasta rasgar el frente de su ropa.

— ¡Kakashi! — Gai grita, sintiendo el frío del ambiente rozar sus pectorales ahora expuestos a través de la ropa hecha jirones — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Kakashi no responde, en cambio, junta su rostro a su pecho para comenzar a chupar una de sus tetillas, masajeando la otra con interés por el agujero de la tela que apenas es lo suficientemente grande para exponer sus botones rosados y sus bonitos músculos pectorales.

Los gemidos de Gai no pueden evitarse, y su respiración parece variar entre ruidos de sorpresa y emoción.

Kakashi finalmente abandona sus enormes pectorales musculosos, haciendo una nota metal para volver a ellos otro día antes de bajar más sobre su cuerpo, besando las arrugas de la ropa entre las curvas de su cuerpo.

La punta del Kunai vuelve a picar, haciendo un suave hoyo en la cadera de Gai donde Kakashi hunde un dedo, rasgando esta vez una línea sobre su entrepierna, justo donde la polla de Gai ya estaba goteando, completamente dura.

— Oh, Gai, ¿ansiabas tanto esto? — la provocación de Kakashi hace que las mejillas de Gai se pongan rojas de vergüenza, pero no tenía una manera de negar que el ruido de su ropa siendo rasgada, como si Kakashi fuera una especie de bestia impaciente, lo estaba excitando más de lo que podía admitir.

Kakashi hurga en el hoyo nuevo que ha hecho, picando su pene a través de la tela de su ropa interior pero sin hacer nada más, volviendo inmediatamente su atención a sus bonitas piernas amarradas juntas en una pose demasiado dulce y vergonzosa.

— Ah, así no puedes abrir las piernas para tu Hokage como tanto te gusta — Kakashi niega — ¿Qué podríamos hacer? — el sarcasmo en su voz es tortuoso, y Kakashi parece pensar sus opciones a modo de burla antes de sostener el costado de Gai — Ya sé, si levantas ese lindo culo para mí, no tendrías que abrir las piernas para seguir siendo el mejor soldado bajo mi mando.

El aliento de Gai se corta cuando Kakashi le da la vuelta contra el colchón, hundiendo su rostro contra las almohadas cuando se presiona sobre él.

Gai mantiene el equilibro con un poco de dificultad sobre sus rodillas, luchando suavemente contra la correa de sus muñecas cuando la presión se vuelve un poco mayor desde la nueva perspectiva, aunque no de forma dolorosa.

— Oh, pero qué bonita vista tenemos aquí — Kakashi palmea su trasero, masajeando sus glúteos antes de dedicar palmadas sonoras a través de la ropa, rozando lentamente el Kunai por su espalda.

Nuevamente hace un pequeño hoyo con el filo, solo lo suficientemente grande para clavar los dedos y rasgar por completo la tela en el trasero de Gai, haciendo lo mismo con su ropa interior hasta que su pequeño agujero queda expuesto y ansioso delante de su vista.

— Gai, ¿seguro que eres un shinobi? Porque creo que te iría mejor siendo el contenedor especial del Hokage.

Kakashi no puede ver la expresión de Gai, pero puede jurar que ahora mismo está rojo hasta las orejas.

Las manos de Kakashi vuelven a un lado, buscando el lubricante y el condón casi a ciegas antes de que finalmente lo alcance y riegue un poco sobre el culo de Gai, sin preocuparse en mojar toda la ropa.

Las caderas de Gai se balancean cuando Kakashi hunde los dedos, masajeando su interior mientras pasa la otra mano debajo de los pliegues abiertos y disparejos de su traje roto, acariciando la piel que permanecía escondida.

— Aquí está mi entrada, Gai, después puedes decirme si te gusta.

Kakashi no lo piensa dos veces antes de hundirse adentro completamente, ganándose un chillido agudo de Gai que se ahoga un poco entre las almohadas, al igual que todos los pequeños gemidos que estaban comenzando a salir.

Kakashi toma ritmo rápidamente, torciéndose hacia enfrente para sujetar a Gai y buscar apretar sus pezones a través de los hoyos que había hecho sobre su traje.

La espalda de Gai se arquea contra él, y Kakashi besa la nuca de Gai, sintiéndose un poco impaciente ante la obstrucción de la ropa, aunque excitado en la misma medida por tener a Gai medio desnudo debajo de él, únicamente expuesto en sus puntos sensibles mientras estaba totalmente empalado en su polla.

Sus dedos rascan otra vez, haciendo un movimiento con el Kunai para rasgar el cuello de su traje, besando sus hombros y las líneas largas alrededor de su rostro.

— Kakashi… — Gai se balancea, moviendo las caderas en desesperación y súplica, y Kakashi sabe que está desesperado por su liberación, frustrado con el hecho de tener su pene todavía colgando en su ropa interior de una pieza.

— ¿Pasa algo, Gai? — Kakashi tararea malicioso, hundiendo la lengua en su oído.

— Por favor — ni siquiera alcanza a reunir las palabras, y Kakashi se deleita con su voz entrecortada, presionando más fuerte.

— ¿Por favor qué cosa? — Gai se empuja hacia atrás, y la fricción con la ropa sobre su pecho es algo un poco extraño, pero era realmente interesante de presenciar.

— Por favor, saca mi pene… acarícialo…

Kakashi siempre amará a Gai rogar por su atención, especialmente cuando es de ese tipo.

Las manos de Kakashi atienden a su llamada, y de un movimiento brusco tira de su ropa interior, rasgando la tela hasta que el frente de su traje es un completo desastre de hilos rotos y tela destrozada.

El pene de Gai cuelga entre la tela rota, completamente duro antes de que Kakashi le dé un poco de atención y sienta su liberación llegar rápidamente contra su mano.

Kakashi parece entusiasmado con su orgasmo, y solo bastan un par de embestidas más antes de venirse adentro de su shinobi más valioso.

Finalmente, luego de unos momentos, las manos de Gai son liberadas al igual que sus piernas, y Kakashi lo ayuda a girarse en la cama, donde lo coloca entre un montón de sábanas revueltas y pedazos dispersos de tela verde.

— Kakashi… este era mi traje favorito — se queja Gai cuando recupera el aliento, frunciendo el ceño en un puchero — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Oh, quitarte la ropa es tan aburrido como abrir puertas, Gai. Si puedo entrar de otra manera, definitivamente lo haré, ¡Las entradas son lo mío!

Gai rueda los ojos, pero finalmente se ríe, mirando su propio cuerpo medio desnudo entre una escena que podría parecer demasiado vulgar.

— Eso fue…

— ¿Genial? Lo sé — Kakashi tararea, guiñándole un ojo con cariño — También estuviste bien, Maito Gai, del servicio secreto a la orden del Hokage.

La risa de Gai suena fuerte, haciéndolo balancearse antes de que pueda inclinarse a besarlo.

— Bien, ganaste, puedes entrar por la ventana si quieres.

La sonrisa de Kakashi se hace grande y orgullosa — Lo sé — dice — Después de todo, soy el Hokage, y puedo entrar por donde yo quiera a donde yo quiera. 

Kakashi sonríe y Gai asiente. Después de todo, así es como había entrado a su corazón:

Sin avisar, y rompiendo su ventana.


	29. Fetichismo Transvestista / voyerismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respondiendo a un prompt de Wattpad
> 
> Pero también es por Guadalupe, que me dijo que extrañaba esta historia, muchas gracias

— ¿Es en serio? — Kakashi mira sobre la hoja, sosteniendo el papel con algo de duda antes de lanzar una mirada perezosa a Tsunade — ¿Gai?

Tsunade suspira y baja las manos sobre el escritorio. Su rostro no es mejor, y en su mirada se puede ver también aquel aire aburrido mezclado con incredulidad y dureza que los años como Hokage le estaban dando.

— Lo sé — balancea sus hombros — Imposible.

Kakashi tararea está vez, dejando la hoja en el escrito de Tsunade sin ceremonias, simplemente mirando de nuevo las letras a la distancia antes de volver su vista a Tsunade con _más_ fastidio. Realmente no parecía interesado, pero Kakashi realmente nunca parecía interesado en algo.

— Eso simplemente es... — sus ojos de angostan. Su voz dice por sí misma que eso es tan tonto que resulta innecesario, porque cae en lo ridículo.

Aun así, cierra la boca cuando Tsunade lo mira, que incluso en situaciones como esta se mantiene seria, mucho más que su predecesor que probablemente hubiera destruido esa hoja en cuanto la tuviera, y deja que Kakashi tome voluntariamente la hoja otra vez.

— De todos modos, es una misión ahora — Tsunade habla. Su voz es tan poderosa cuando lo hace, en el tono único de una mujer que podría destruir una aldea entera — Y es tu misión.

Tal vez ese era el mayor problema. Después de todo, Kakashi era un jounin de alto rango, no una... ¿niñera? ¿Qué era eso de enviarlo a él a algo tan absolutamente _falso_ como eso de todos modos? Además. Ese era Gai, ¡por Dios!

— ¿Por qué yo?

Tsunade parece más molesta con esa protesta, cruzando sus brazos sobre el escritorio — Porque Gai es un ninja de élite, y si esto es cierto...

— Gai es mi amigo — no es una defensa, pero sirve para ganarse unos segundos de un rostro serio.

— Precisamente por eso. Nadie podría hacerlo mejor que tú, ya que lo conoces.

Esta vez Kakashi suspira en derrota de forma audible y sostiene el papel sin importancia, con ganas de aplastarlo en su mano.

— Gai es un shinobi de élite, muy fuerte. Y tú eres un genio que ha estado tanto tiempo con él y conoce todas sus debilidades. Eres el indicado para esta misión.

A Kakashi le disgusta todo sobre la idea. Sin embargo, sabe que podría ser verdad. Tal vez Kakashi era alguien que podría competir contra Gai sinceramente y no morir a los pocos segundos, pero de todos modos, en realidad confiaba en que eso no sería necesario.

— Bien, entonces lo haré — de repente, sus ojos vuelven a la hoja, como si estuviera realmente atento ahora a una misión de élite que era un completo _chiste_.

 _"Crímenes y atentados de odio"_ Kakashi leyó.

— Estamos hablando de crímenes en la aldea de la nube — Tsunade arrastra las palabras, sosteniendo ella misma una copia de la hoja — Todos estos efectuados por Maito Gai, shinobi de la aldea de la hoja.

Kakashi se contiene de replicar. Había estado con Gai todas esas veces que indicaban los documentos, y a menos que Gai pudiera transportarse en un segundo de una punta del mundo a otra, todos esos crímenes eran imposibles.

— Atentados menores, jutsu de agua y tierra...

— Gai ni siquiera puede hacer eso — Kakashi mira un momento a Tsunade sin desafío, solo con verdad que ella toma.

— Lo sé tan bien como tú — Tsunade se aclara — Además su taijutsu es de nivel genin. Se cree que es un espía de otra aldea tratando de culparnos, aun así, no podemos descartar a Maito Gai, _nuestro_ Maito Gai, ya sabes.

Protocolos. Kakashi lo entendía bastante bien. No era nada nuevo que algún idiota tomara la forma de un shinobi reconocido y lo culpara por algo. Sucedió incluso con él algunas veces. Copias malas del ninja que copia. Su jutsu de transformación nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno o especifico, aun así, Kakashi tuvo que soportar a idiotas de ANBU siguiéndolo para comprobar que realmente no fuera él.

Ese era el maldito precio de la fama.

— Correcto — levanta la vista del papel, mirando nuevamente los ojos de Tsunade que lo evalúan como si Kakashi siguiera siendo el mocoso que ella conoció antes de irse de Konoha.

— No necesito decírtelo, pero de todos modos ya lo sabes, no dejes que te descubra.

Kakashi simplemente da un asentimiento, guardando el pequeño trozo de hoja en un cuadrado sobre la bolsa de su chaleco de armas.

— Veinticuatro horas son suficientes para apelar — sisea Tsunade, mostrando un suave frunce por parte de su rostro falsamente juvenil, lo suficiente para que Kakashi adivine el dejo de burla — Diviértete hasta entonces.

El rostro de Kakashi no vacila, en cambio, se da la vuelta y comienza a dirigirse a la salida — Así será.

* * *

No hay modo de seguir a Gai sin ser detectado. No eran rivales de toda la vida por nada, y realmente Gai había desarrollado esa _molesta_ habilidad para sentirlo en todo momento, como un enorme perro detrás de él.

— Jutsu de invisibilidad — murmura Kakashi para sí mismo, juntando sus manos para aplicar la técnica antes de hacerse una forma con el ambiente.

Es una elección rápida, aunque complicada, y abre el pergamino con el sello para volver su técnica permanente por veinticuatro horas, incluso si se desmayaba o llegara a dormir.

No hay necesidad real de pelear en una misión de espionaje, especialmente cuando se trata de espiar a alguien _inocente_ , así que Kakashi decide utilizar todos sus recursos para pasar desapercibido, colocándose los restrictores de chakra en las muñecas para ocultar todo rastro de él.

"Crímenes y atentados de odio" Kakashi vuelve a leer, riendo para sus adentros incluso cuando siente un escalofrío al considerar que pudiera ser verdad.

Solo le quedaba esperar a que todos esos locos se equivocaran.

* * *

Encuentra a Gai fácilmente, caminando sobre el borde del campo de entrenamiento para esa tarde, moviendo a sus pequeños adolecentes en algunos entrenamientos fáciles antes de terminar con ellos y despedirlos, bajando a prisa por la ciudad.

Las calles de Konoha son fáciles, y no necesita ser un genio para advertir que Gai se dirige a su departamento, lo que solo facilita las cosas y hace que Kakashi se adelante, entrando con facilidad por la ventana y percibiendo a Gai afuera del edificio, trepando la pared con las manos en un desafío absurdo que solo le da a Kakashi más tiempo para escabullirse en su habitación.

Veinticuatro horas de espionaje. No era demasiado considerando las semanas que lo había hecho en otras aldeas, pero tal vez sonaba demasiado para pasar escondido detrás de Maito Gai, de todas las personas.

Rápidamente, Kakashi se arrastra entre los muebles sobre la oscuridad. Gai no tiene más que una cama, un televisor y un ropero en la pared. Hace que los escondites sean menores, aunque mucho más obvios.

Se mueve a la pequeña puerta del armario justo cuando la presencia de Gai llega al pasillo delante de su departamento, dándole tiempo a Kakashi de adentrarse en el espacio diminuto y acomodarse en un costado antes de que la puerta principal se abra.

— Estoy en casa — la voz de Gai se oye al fondo saludando en un susurro.

Un hábito un poco triste para un hombre que vive solo, pero Kakashi lo entiende bien y lo deja. Él mismo saludaba en su casa mucho tiempo después de que Sakumo se fue.

Los pasos de Gai se escuchan más cerca. Primero en el pasillo, luego en la cocina, acompañados por el olor fuerte de picantes antes de oír la puerta del refrigerador.

Eso era realmente indigno, para ambos. Una charla bastaba. Explicarle a Gai el asunto o incluso ir ellos mismos tras esos farsantes antes de tratar a un shinobi de su categoría como un criminal, no había necesidad de eso.

Al menos Tsunade había tenido la decencia de mandarlo a él y no a otro. No podía imaginarse a alguien más husmeando en la privacidad de Gai, así que al menos era una forma de salvar la reputación de ambos.

Kakashi se recarga en la pared, luchando un poco con la ropa de Gai colgada en los ganchos que se enteraba en su figura como tentáculos verdes sacudiéndose a su alrededor.

Los ruidos continúan afuera. Gai se arrastra de un lado a otro, yendo a la ducha y luego haciendo algunas cosas más que Kakashi no puede decir antes de que finalmente llegue a la habitación, donde aparece con una toalla enredada en la cintura y un vaso de agua.

Kakashi se acerca a las rendijas del armario, mirando entre las persianas a Gai moverse por el cuarto. Solo iba a quedarse ahí el resto de la noche, mirando algunos minutos solo lo suficiente para decir que el chico no era un espía antes de tratar de relajarse en el diminuto espacio del armario.

Gai se sienta en la cama con calma, girándose para buscar algunas cosas en el cajón al lado de su cama que Kakashi no puede ver, pero que tampoco cree que sea algo realmente peligroso que significara un atentado a otra aldea.

Kakashi se mueve entre la puerta para tratar de ver mejor, notando a Gai sacando una muda de algo que parece ropa, lo que Kakashi espera que sea su pijama porque de no serlo Gai tendría que ir al armario y Kakashi tendría que lidiar con eso.

Afortunadamente Gai no se acerca al mueble, y en cambio, deja las cosas sobre su cama y pasa una toalla por su cabello, secándose el resto del cuerpo lentamente y haciendo que Kakashi retroceda y deje de mirar. Bueno, ¿qué le importaba a él como Gai se preparaba para ir a la cama?

Kakashi se queda en su lugar, mirando solo líneas de luz cuando Gai prende la lámpara, esperando el momento en el que finalmente se acueste.

Hay más ruidos en la habitación y luego de algunos largos momentos Kakashi vuelve a asomarse, mirando que Gai había sacado una caja negra y extraña que ahora sostenía en sus manos con el ceño fruncido.

Kakashi angosta los ojos para tratar de ver, reconociendo una cinta de video cuando Gai le da la vuelta en una mano, leyendo un título rotulado en el costado que Kakashi no podía adivinar lo que era.

Gai lo observa con demasiada concentración. Las únicas cintas que Kakashi había visto en la posesión de Gai eran terribles filmes de peleas de monstruos, y estaba demasiado seguro de que esa cinta no lo era, especialmente porque estaba en un lugar diferente a lo que Kakashi conocía.

Mientras Kakashi se mueve en la puerta, Gai se pone de pie. Arrastrando su cuerpo cubierto por esa corta y delgada toalla hasta quedar frente al televisor viejo, el cual enciende y ajusta antes de introducir una cinta de video.

Kakashi se estira para ver la televisión. Tal vez buscando evidencia de información sobre la aldea, probablemente enviada por video como instrucciones para un espía.

Hay una línea de letras blancas, pero antes de que pueda leerlas Gai usa el control remoto para pausar, arrastrándose de vuelta a la cama, donde recoge aquella bola de lo que Kakashi sospechaba que era una pijama pero ahora veía que era de una tela brillante y roja, no el verde habitual de la pijama de Gai.

Un nudo en su garganta se aprieta y las piernas le tiemblan. ¿Realmente Gai era un espía? ¿Aquel hombre bueno que era su mejor amigo y Rival? ¿Cómo había podido esconderle algo como eso?

El movimiento de Gai lo distrae, y Kakashi mira lentamente como Gai se quita la toalla, comenzando a vestirse con aquellas prendas que estaban al lado, lo que en realidad lucía extraño y llamativo y Kakashi no podía terminar de darle forma.

Kakashi se pregunta vagamente qué hará en caso de que Gai sea un espía. Probablemente tendría que esperar las veinticuatro horas. O tal vez debería dejar que las pulseras de restricción caigan y permitir que el combate se desatara entre los dos.

Sin embargo, Kakashi parece confundido y extrañado cuando algo de lo que ve cobra sentido... o al menos alguna especie de sentido.

Gai se pone de pie, ajustando lo que claramente es un vestido pegado color rojo brillante, acomodando el borde en el escote extremadamente remarcado y bajando un poco la tela sobre sus muslos, aun cuando el vestido parecía tan diminuto, como si al diseñador le hubiera faltado al menos un metro de tela.

Kakashi siente una tensión en el estómago ante la imagen. Si eso era una misión por parte de un espía, bueno... era raro.

Pero al menos tenía buen gusto.

Gai se inclina sobre la cama, buscando el resto de las piezas de ropa que consistía en un ligero con medias negras y unas zapatillas de tacón alto, rojas brillantes como el vestido.

Su cuerpo enorme y musculoso lucha un momento para ajustarse a todas las cosas, pero cuando termina realmente luce... extrañamente bien.

No puede evitar sentir un estremecimiento. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo Gai con todas esas cosas puestas para empezar?

En la habitación, Gai se sienta en la cama, mirando atentamente sus piernas y su escote antes de pasar sus manos por sus voluminosas piernas, ajustando los tirantes y jugando con la elasticidad de las medias antes de dejarlas azotar contra su piel con un ruido sonoro.

Su mano vuelve al control, y los ojos de Kakashi saltan sobre la pantalla, encontrando las letras blancas en un acercamiento hasta que puede leer lo que dice.

" _Chicos traviesos - Volumen 2. Diversión en vacaciones xxx"_

Los ojos de Kakashi se agrandan.

_Oh._

Un nuevo nudo se forma en el estómago de Kakashi y casi quiere doblarse a vomitar. O salir y contarle a Gai de su misión para luego irse. O retirar los restrictores de chakra para huir en una nube de polvo lo antes posible. O tal vez incluso morir.

Por supuesto, es un shinobi. No puede tomar ninguna de esas alternativas y _realmente_ lo único que puede hacer es seguir mirando, dejando su vista en la pantalla para no tratar de pensar en el hecho de que su mejor amigo se masturbaba vestido de mujer. Bueno, era un fetiche... interesante, suponía.

La escena en la pantalla finalmente se mueve, revelando una escena cualquiera de hombres en una casa, actuando muy mal una conversación antes de que todo se fuera a algo sugerente, lo que también lo dejó entender lo que ya suponía, y sin mucha sorpresa notó que no había mujeres.

_Claro._

Gai, sentado en la cama, miró las primeras escenas sin entusiasmo antes de tomar el control, moviendo el botón para recorrer la película, lo que significaba que Gai tendría que haberla visto antes... algunas muchas veces.

Gai suspira cuando toda la escenografía cambia y se vuelve un lugar y una trama distinta, mirando ahora solo a dos hombres en una habitación, hablando sobre reparar el lavabo o algo por el estilo antes de que finalmente se revelen, dejándole a Kakashi una vista de los protagonistas desde cerca.

Un hombre musculoso y ancho, con cabello negro y bronceado, y otro hombre delgado y de piel pálida que tenía el cabello blanco cayendo suavemente sobre un par de ojos cansados...

Kakashi traga ruidosamente. Adentro su corazón se aprieta y sus piernas tiemblan torpemente, deseando que solamente fuera una imaginación suya la evidente similitud* entre los protagonistas y... y ellos.

— Umnh — Gai gruñe, suspirando y separando suavemente las piernas cuando los protagonistas comienzan a besarse — Kakashi.

_Oh, por Dios._

Las piernas de Kakashi se hacen gelatina. ¿Debía estar imaginado eso, verdad? No podía ser cierto que Gai...

Kakashi lucha por no ver a Gai, pero no puede evitarlo cuando Gai gime, llamando algo que suena demasiado similar a su nombre una y otra vez.

Sus ojos dan una vuelta, mirando cuando Gai pasa sus manos por sus piernas semidesnudas, acariciando la tela de encaje de sus medias que parecen contradecir sus manos fuertes y grandes, llenas de cicatrices. Los callos raspando casi audiblemente la red que presionaba su piel tensa.

Kakashi traga de nuevo, tensándose cuando Gai se detiene en la orilla del vestido ajustado que presiona sus muslos musculosos, anchos y largos, fuertes, piezas mortales que lo habían golpeado y aprisionado y aun así lucían extrañamente sensibles ahora.

Los ojos de Gai brillan, reflejando la pantalla, lo que hace que Kakashi mire un momento, solo para ver a los hombres acariciándose lentamente, tan, _tan_ lentamente. Sus manos paseándose por sus cuerpos que incluso con todos esos músculos seguían luciendo extraños, escuetos en comparación a la estructura firme como roca de Gai.

Vuelve su atención a su amigo cuando hace otro ruido, y Kakashi se encuentra con la vista de sus manos subiendo a su escote, apretando sus pectorales sobre el vestido ceñido y por unos momentos Kakashi se pregunta qué se sentirá apretar aquella formación de piel sobre esa tela de seda.

Gai no se detiene, masajeándose más, presionando sus pectorales con tanta fuerza que Kakashi forma toda clase de pensamientos, todos demasiado similares a "quiero hacerlo también".

La escena en la pantalla cambia, y finalmente aparece algo que no había estado esperando.

El hombre delgado, que sospechosamente se parecía demasiado a él, reaparece en la cama, esta vez llevando un traje rojo intenso _idéntico_ al que usaba Gai.

Kakashi casi gime cuando el otro hombre lo domina, tomándolo del cabello para ponerlo de rodillas y comenzar a follar su boca bruscamente, de un modo que hace que Kakashi sienta un cosquilleo en su garganta y un extraño sentimiento cálido que se hace grande cuando por un momento el hombre se confunde demasiado con él y el otro suena demasiado como Gai.

La saliva en su boca es peligrosa, haciéndose abundante cuando sus ojos giran a su amigo y lo encuentran moviendo su vestido hacia arriba, lento pero rudo, revelando su erección grande y palpitante entre sus piernas, con la cabeza en hongo goteando pre semen y las venas rígidas y firmes a los costados de su eje grueso.

Kakashi evita babear, pero pierde el aliento cuando Gai comienza a masturbarse, acariciando su cabeza rosa e hinchada con los dedos antes de apretar la punta con la palma abierta, sincronizándose con los movimientos, como si ahí mismo quisiera tener a Kakashi de rodillas, con la boca abierta y la polla de Gai enterrada hasta la garganta, probando el sabor ácido de su líquido pre-seminal.

El hombre en el video se detiene, acariciando tiernamente al otro hombre de un modo dulce. Kakashi se derrite un poco. Esa suavidad en medio de movimientos agresivos se parecía tanto a como era Gai con él todo el tiempo que se preguntó si Gai sería así con él. O incluso más dulce. Gai podía ser realmente tierno luego de follar su boca así, con su mano fuerte y tensa acunando su mejilla y doblando las puntas rebeldes de su cabello, felicitándolo por ser buen chico.

El deseo de una caricia lo inunda, y mira a Gai, quien parecía igual de perdido, probablemente imaginando el rostro de Kakashi entre sus piernas, ahorcado entre sus fuertes muslos, con su saliva unida a su pene y su cuerpo enrojecido hasta las orejas.

Nuevamente hay un cambio de cámara, enfocado todas las caricias de cerca, los pezones rígidos, las piernas, las medias enrolladas, el vestido subiendo lo suficiente para revelar la excitación del otro. El escote. La piel.

Gai medio gime de nuevo su nombre, y Kakashi siente su propia erección apretándose en sus pantalones cuando Gai repite una y otra vez ese sonido con urgencia, presionando sus dedos sobre su pecho, en la tetilla dura que se marcaba sobre el vestido.

Kakashi siente el deseo de salir, de morder su cuello y jugar con sus pezones, de enterrar los dientes ahí, de bajar el escote justo como Gai lo estaba bajando, lentamente, raspando la piel en el proceso hasta liberar las pequeñas protuberancias rosadas al aire frío.

Gai llora más con eso, presionando más su cuerpo, tanto como los hombres se presionaban mutuamente, jugando uno con el otro. Lo hace imaginar todo lo que Gai querría hacerle, probablemente cada cosa que estaba sucediendo ahora en esa cinta.

Al mismo tiempo, Kakashi se pregunta qué de todo eso él realmente quería que le hiciera también, lo que probablemente sería todo.

El pensamiento es escurridizo y Kakashi trata de concentrarse. Eso había sido inesperado, el plan no era ese y definitivamente no debería estar tan excitado con todo esto. Definitivamente estaba mal.

Aun así, muerde su labio inferior para reprimir un gemido de gusto cuando lentamente baja su bragueta, sintiendo el peso cálido de su pene endurecido sobre su palma, dedicándole unas caricias breves antes de sentir un pequeño salto en respuesta a las caricias sugestivas y los gemidos de Gai.

Los actores se mueven, y Kakashi se siente ansioso, mirando como el hombre subía el vestido al mismo tiempo que Gai sube el suyo, dejando afuera todos sus muslos hasta que el vestido se hace un rollo en su cintura, permitiéndole abrir más las piernas.

Kakashi se inquieta cuando el tacón de Gai golpea el suelo. Fuerte y firme. Lo hace divagar sobre sus propios fetiches, sobre su anhelo extraño y retorcido de que Gai pudiera pisarlo fuerte con eso, golpearlo incluso, hacerlo besar sus pies y luego frotar su erección con sus tacones.

Su fantasía se corta cuando el hombre grande finalmente se mueve, girando al más delgado en la cama hasta que levanta la cadera, revelando su entrada rosada que ya estaba húmeda, esperando ansioso por ser penetrado de una sola vez.

Las tripas de Kakashi se aprietan y su polla se contrae, regando más líquido pre-seminal al considerar esa pose, al imaginarse así de expuesto, al imaginar que Gai podría mirarlo de ese modo tan atentamente como ahora miraba la pantalla.

Kakashi desliza su mano por su miembro, sintiendo su pulso caliente y palpitante entre sus dedos, y casi como un reflejo humedece sus dedos con su boca y hunde también la otra mano en la parte posterior de sus pantalones, tocando su propia entrada tentativamente.

Gai parece emocionarse rápidamente con la escena, abriendo más los ojos y tensándose cuando el hombre hunde un dedo en la entrada del otro, masajeando y abriendo su interior.

Kakashi se tensa, tocando su propio anillo, mirando las manos de Gai, sus dedos anchos y callosos, fuertes y ásperos, imaginando lo enormes que se sentirían adentro de él, haciendo movimientos largos y lentos para abrirlo.

Gai mismo se saborea la boca, paseando su lengua por sus labios temblorosos y dejando escapar el ruido entrecortado de su aliento agitado.

Sus gemidos solo logran encender más a Kakashi. Su voz ronca y gruesa, su respiración, el golpe de su mano y sus caderas, girando lentamente con la imagen de los dedos entrando y saliendo del trasero húmedo de ese hombre.

Los labios de Kakashi se aprietan. Quiere pensar que ese deseo ardiente es solo un extraño impulso derivado del calor del momento. _Gai es mi amigo. Gai realmente no podría querer eso. Yo realmente no quiero eso._

Una mentira que por supuesto no funciona para calmarlo, porque hunde un dedo en él cuando Gai gruñe su nombre tan alto y tan brusco, como si le estuviera ordenando algo.

Siente esas palabras en su piel, en su oído, sus dientes clavándose en el cuello de Kakashi. Sus dedos hurgando su interior.

El hombre pálido es un lío de gemidos y Kakashi se pregunta si él sonaría tan deshecho, tan necesitado, gimiendo "Gai, Gai, por favor, Gai, lléname".

Las palabras le cosquillean en los labios y quiere decirlo, quiere gemir así, corresponder los jadeos.

De pronto las embestidas comienzan. Gai se sincroniza y jadea su nombre, tirando con una mano de sus medias marcando sus muslos, con el vestido presionando su cuerpo firme, revelando cada curva, con el cuello tenso y lleno de venas lanzándose hacia atrás, despeinado su cabello que se pega a sus facciones firmes, delineadas y angulosas.

Kakashi se imagina lamiendo la piel, saboreando su barbilla masculina, sujetando esos hombros fuertes y anchos rodeados por las tiras rojas del vestido con sus manos mientras lo monta.

Kakashi sigue masturbándose más fuerte, agregando otro dedo a sí mismo, mirando y pensando en la gruesa y pesada polla de Gai rebotando entre sus piernas, entrando profundo y abriéndolo, rozando cada pared interna hasta tocar aquel punto delicioso en él.

El hombre del video tiene su primer orgasmo y se retira, dejando que la cámara enfoque el agujero del más delgado, mostrando una escena de su cuerpo abierto, con su entrada dilatada y llena de semen.

Antes de que la escena cambie a lo que seguramente sería más sexo, Gai presiona un botón, pausando la escena en la imagen del chico abierto y cubierto de semen, desbordándose hasta cubrir la parte interna de sus muslos.

Gai se queda mirando ese ángulo, donde realmente sería muy difícil reconocer algo, pasando sin dificultad como el propio trasero hambriento de Kakashi.

Gai acelera sus movimientos, mostrando su cuerpo curvarse, sus muslos apretarse, la figura de sus brazos y sus hombros tensándose con cada movimiento, con cada golpe frenético que Kakashi sentía en su propia próstata, golpeándose una y otra vez.

Kakashi acelera sus movimientos, agitando sus manos al tratar de llevarse al orgasmo con desesperación.

Gai luce igual de inquieto, acariciando una de sus tetillas antes de apretar los dientes y jadear, silbando el nombre de Kakashi antes de que su pene se contraiga y su semen finalmente salga disparado, salpicando su mano y el suelo con tanta fuerza que Kakashi puede sentir el calor llenando su interior.

Kakashi llega con esa escena, casi golpeando la puerta del armario cuando sus caderas se agitan al frente, derramando su propia semilla en la madera y tal vez en algún traje de Gai, lo que no hablaba muy bien de su trabajo de espionaje.

El nombre de Gai sube por su garganta, y no está seguro de haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero siente el suave tono de su nombre en su lengua antes de recargarse en la pared.

Afortunadamente Gai parce distraído con su propio orgasmo y no nota nada, dejándose caer finalmente en el colchón y rebotando algunas veces antes de limpiar el sudor de su frente y comenzar a ordenar y limpiar sus cosas.

Kakashi lucha en el interior del ropero, limpiando su mano en el interior de su ropa y sintiéndose impotente cuando Gai simplemente guarda todo y se va a dormir, sin saber que la causa de sus fantasías estaba a unos pocos metros, con su entrada lista y ansiosa por recibirlo.

Kakashi casi quiere llorar cuando Gai se duerme, sintiéndose ahora frío y solo en ese lugar, con los sentimientos confundidos y los pensamientos revueltos, sabiendo que ahora tendría que aguantar todavía muchas horas más detrás de Gai, con las imágenes que ahora no podría borrar nunca grabadas en su cabeza.

Bueno, maldita misión de mierda.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? — Tsunade lo mira desde el otro lado del escritorio con una sonrisa arrogante, tratando claramente de ocultar una burla cuando Kakashi se acerca — ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Gai es un traidor de la aldea?

Kakashi ni siquiera parpadea, dejando su informe de misión en la mesa mientras le da una mirada aburrida y se encoge de hombros.

— No realmente.

Tsunade suspira, sosteniendo el informe y leyéndolo un poco antes de asentir y guardarlo en el cajón.

— Supongo que es todo — Kakashi se da la vuelta, pero antes de que pueda irse Tsunade le hace una suave señal con la mano.

— Antes de que te vayas... — su sonrisa vuelve a ser maliciosa, lo que todavía no sirve de nada en él — ¿Descubriste algo interesante?

Kakashi la mira unos momentos. Sabe que está tratando de insinuar algo sumamente sucio, y en realidad, Kakashi estaría ofendido por su morbo... si en realidad no tuviera razón.

Aun así...

— No — Kakashi se encoge, haciendo que toda la emoción de Tsunade caiga rápidamente.

— Mnh, bueno, entonces puedes retirarte.

Kakashi le da un asentimiento, moviéndose lentamente a la salida, al mismo tiempo, secretamente se pregunta si debería volver al ropero de Gai esta noche... y quizá, debería comprar uno de esos vestidos rojos también.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo muy corto, muy suave, familiar más que otra cosa. Tuve muchas ideas, pero decidí la más suave y resumida porque sí xd

Ese no era realmente su trabajo, mucho menos por lo que había cerrado un trato con el chico o la razón por la que estaban acoplados al clan.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera se _había_ vuelto su trabajo.

Cuidar al muchacho de sí mismo era algo que hacían por decisión propia y gusto. Una responsabilidad mayor en nombre de Sakumo, y con el tiempo, inevitablemente se convirtió en algo que hacían por cariño al pequeño chico.

Así que Pakkun se para en sus patitas y da una vuelta delante de sus compañeros, quienes ya esperaban cualquier palabra de su líder táctico para lanzarse al frente, emocionados y meneando la cola a velocidades imposibles.

— Es su cumpleaños número veinte — menciona Pakkun, como si el resto de la manada no lo supiera, y corre otra pequeña vuelta delante de ellos — Así que no podemos dejarlo solo.... ya saben cómo ha estado... últimamente.

Y por últimamente hablaba de los últimos quince años, por lo menos. Kakashi se encerraba todo el día, bloqueando a todos los que habían a su alrededor hasta no dejar que nadie entrara en su vida personal.

El chico había sido de ese modo, siempre. No era algo que sus propios perros no hubieran notado, pero de algún modo la oscuridad había crecido más en él. Esa tendencia a mirar sus armas con el anhelo que las había visto su propio padre antes de quitarse la vida.

No podían permitir que siguiera así.

— No tiene por qué estar solo en un día como hoy — Pakkun asiente a sus propias palabras, recibiendo aullidos de emoción y de apoyo por parte de sus colegas — Así que estaremos ahí para él, incluso si no nos quiere.

Lo que de hecho, era algo obvio.

Kakashi solo necesitaba un movimiento rápido para invocar, pero simplemente no lo había hecho y los pequeños perros habían optado por cargar un pergamino y trasladarse ellos mismos a Konoha, donde sabían que Kakashi estaba encerrado en su departamento.

— No dejemos que el chico caiga en lo mismo — Pakkun finaliza, recibiendo un asentimiento antes de saltar sobre la espalda de Buru, donde también acomoda la pequeña charola de bolas de masa que había comprado antes de hacer una señal para comenzar a moverse.

— Aunque... — es Shiba el que habla cuando comienzan a moverse, mirando a Pakkun desde su derecha — ¿Qué hacemos si realmente no nos quiere ahí?

Bisuke hace un gruñido bajo, pero es Akino el contesta, pasando a un lado de Buru para que todos pudieran oírle.

— Eso no es problema — asiente a Pakkun — Después de todo, no fuimos invocados por él. Aunque quisiera, no podría desaparecernos.

Shiba sonríe y asiente, avanzando aún más rápido ante la premisa de celebrar a Kakashi en su día especial.

— ¡El jefe va a estar muy sorprendido! — Guruko grita y ladra, y todos hacen un ruido de felicidad, avanzando a prisa en dirección a su departamento.

* * *

— Muy bien — Pakkun vuelve al frente una vez que están delante del edificio, dejando que Uhei cargue con los pequeños bollos antes de señalar la ventana — El plan es tomarlo desprevenido. El jefe debe estar triste y solo ahora, así que pasemos desapercibidos hasta que abramos la puerta.

Todos asienten obedientes en lugar de ladrar, siguiendo a Pakkun con pasos suaves antes de arrastrarse por las escaleras hasta el piso superior.

Sus narices se levantan de inmediato en la puerta, moviendo sus colas y sus orejas cuando huelen a su amo adentro. La fidelidad era inevitable, su jefe era un ninja espléndido. Todos lo admiraban, y sentirse emocionados por verlo era una reacción demasiado estimulante.

— Bien, ahora... — Pakkun susurra, pero antes de terminar su frase sus orejas se agitan y su nariz muerde el aire, girando suavemente en su lugar.

— Oh, ¿es él? — Urushi mueve su trompa, haciendo que el resto también aspire fuerte antes de lanzarse a otro festejo emocionado, totalmente locos ahora.

— ¡Gai está ahí! — Shiba medio murmura, levantándose del piso para dar una vuelta a su alrededor.

La manada se enciende del mismo modo. Amar a Gai fue inevitable desde que lo conocieron. Solo un segundo bastó para saber que era bueno, dos para entender que se preocupaba por su amo, y tres para amarlo después de que les cocinara a todos y siempre llevara cosas geniales para cada uno.

Pakkun mismo se emociona y casi se pierde, demasiado tentado a saltar por la puerta e ir a hurgar en el chaleco de Gai, pero con una mirada hace que todos se calmen y vuelvan a sus posiciones, incluso sus colas alegres golpeaban el piso.

— Ahora, si Gai está adentro significa que debe estar intentando lo mismo que nosotros — Akino asiente a sus palabras, lanzando otra fuerte inhalación.

— Probablemente está lidiando con Kakashi para sacarlo de su departamento, el chico es tan difícil.

Guruko asiente de acuerdo, y Pakkun lanza un resoplido suave. Todos, por lo menos una vez, habían visto al pobre Gai luchando contra la actitud de Kakashi, intentando animarlo, así que imaginar a Gai acudiendo al departamento de Kakashi no era sorpresa ni novedad.

— Bien, entonces el chico necesitará nuestra ayuda. El jefe es muy necio.

Todos asienten otra vez, mostrando sus sonrisas llenas de dientes afilados antes de bajar de nuevo sus cuerpos, arrastrándose en el piso para cuando Pakkun se endereza en la espalda de Buru, hundiendo la llave de repuesto en la entrada y desactivando las trampas.

Ni siquiera hay un clic cuando entran, manteniendo sus patas en posiciones suaves para no azotar las garras lo suficiente para asomarse por el pasillo, donde Pakkun olisquea el aire y hace una señal.

— Están en la habitación.

Todos asienten.

Ya podían imaginarse a su jefe, tendido en la cama y llorando como muchas otras veces, luchando y gritándole cosas horribles a Gai para que lo dejara solo.

Bueno, eso definitivamente tendría que cambiar. ¡Ahí estaba su familia para acompañarlo! Eran una manada, y Kakashi era el pequeño cachorro que había puesto Sakumo a su cuidado. No iba a dejarlo solo, eso era lo que los volvía sus compañeros.

Pakkun alcanza la puerta de su habitación luego de unos segundos de arrastrarse. El resto de sus compañeros se detiene detrás de él, levantando las orejas para poder capturar algo.

Pakkun mismo se prepara, tratando de escuchar algún grito y solo recibiendo... lo que parecían gruñidos, o gemidos. Uh, tal vez Kakashi ya había hecho llorar a Gai, porque definitivamente esa era su voz.

Ah, y con lo mucho que se preocupaba por él ese chico.

A veces Kakashi era un poco desalmado, aunque tampoco era novedad.

— Bien, abriré la puerta, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Todos los perros se levantan en sus cuatro patas, listos para lanzar el coro más alto de felicitaciones y aullidos, incluso vítores de alegría y amor.

Pakkun vuelve a levantarse en sus patas sobre la cabeza de su compañero, sujetando la manija y girándola suavemente antes de dar un empujón fuerte, enviando a la puerta del otro lado de la pared.

— ¡Jefe, feliz cumple...!

Pakkun cierra la boca con un chasquido, que de alguna manera silencia el resto de los aullidos de sus amigos detrás de él y los deja en silencio delante de algo que no entiende.

Lo primero que ve es piel. La espalda desnuda de su amo, las piernas de Gai alrededor de sus caderas, y una extraña unión de manos y brazos alrededor que hace que Pakkun ladee la cabeza para tratar de entender... algo.

Kakashi frena sus movimientos erráticos y vigorosos, girando la cabeza para mirar a sus ninken con sorpresa, aunque _no_ con vergüenza.

Debajo de él, con las manos amarradas con cable ninja a la cabecera, Gai mira a Pakkun con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrojándose y claramente muy, muy avergonzado... por alguna razón.

— Eh... chicos, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Kakashi sonríe. Su sonrisa de colmillos afilados que habría hecho reír a toda la manada si no fuera porque estaba desnudo, con el cuerpo sudoroso, extrañamente cerca de Gai de una manera que parecía que parte de su cuerpo estaba adentro de su amigo.

— Chicos... yo... — Gai balbucea, nervioso, tirando de las cuerdas y agitando las piernas, como si quisiera escapar de ahí. Lo que parece un poco imposible con la polla de Kakashi adentro de su cuerpo.

Pakkun gira la cabeza al otro lado. El resto de la manada hace lo mismo y Gai se hunde en la almohada, apretando las piernas y hundiéndose en la cama, como si quisiera desaparecer ante el desvergonzado escudriño.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Haz algo! — chilla, moviendo las manos.

Bueno, era un mal día para haber usado los supresores de chakra en la cama.

Kakashi solo se encoge. No se mueve de su lugar, y no hace nada tampoco por tratar de cubrir el rostro de Gai, que estaba rojo por la vergüenza.

— No puedo hacer nada. No los invoqué yo.

Kakashi se ríe tímidamente. Pero de todos modos permanece en su lugar, como si realmente no tuviera muchos pares de ojos sobre sus cuerpos — Así que... ¿sucedió algo, chicos?

— Veníamos a festejar tu cumpleaños, pero... — Pakkun parpadea muchas veces. Su mirada se va de un lado a otro, y finalmente se centra en la unión de sus cuerpos con curiosidad — Jefe, ¿te estás apareando?

La palabra hace que Gai se vuelva totalmente rojo, pero hace que la manada se emocione, haciendo ruidos de felicidad y aullando llenos de energía.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡El jefe se está apareando! — Guruko secunda, dando vueltas alrededor como si persiguiera su cola.

— ¡Y con Gai! ¡Eso es genial! — Shiba festeja.

Buru ladra fuertemente y salpica el suelo de baba. Urashi solo saca la lengua feliz, pensando en que ahora que su Jefe tenía pareja seguramente habría más comida genial todo el tiempo.

— ¡Jefe, eso es fantástico! ¡Estamos muy felices por usted! — Pakkun llora suavemente. Eso de ver demasiado a Gai estaba afectando sus lagrimales, sin duda. Pero era válido si era por el crecimiento de su amo.

— Sí, bueno... es así — Kakashi se rasca la mejilla, retirando una mano del muslo de Gai un momento — Me atraparon.

Los perros vuelven a hacer gestos emocionados, que solo son interrumpidos por el chillido de Gai.

— ¡Kakashi, por favor...!

Kakashi gira de vuelta a Gai, dándole un suave gesto de disculpa con una sonrisa de zorro, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí, antes de volver a sus chicos.

— Ah, sí... pero, no he terminado aquí todavía — Kakashi mueve las caderas contra Gai, enterrándose más profundamente como para dar énfasis a su punto (lo que a su vez se gana un grito sorprendido y totalmente apenado de Gai) — ¿Qué les parece si me esperan un poco? Me reuniré con ustedes en unos momentos.

Los perros asienten al mismo tiempo, corriendo a la cocina alegres mientras siguen dando gritos de emoción "Nuestro amo finalmente es un hombre" "Su apareamiento es algo que debemos celebrar" "Ha conseguido una pareja increíble".

Gai lucha otra vez con los alambres en sus muñecas, sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad antes de que la pequeña figura de Pakkun salte a los pies de la cama.

— Pakkun, un poco de privacidad... — Kakashi comienza. Realmente amaba a sus chicos, pero prefería hacer _esto_ sin ellos.

Gai chilla de nuevo, apretando más a Kakashi entre sus piernas, pero Pakkun parece ajeno a todas las cosas, levantando su patita hacia Gai.

— Chico, tienes suerte de estar con el hombre que tienes aquí — dice, con la voz ronca — Ahora serás parte de nuestra manada oficialmente. Eres familia.

Gai se conmueve, y casi lloraría si no fuera porque todavía tenía la polla de Kakashi enterrada en el fondo de su cuerpo y las manos atadas por sobre su cabeza.

— Ahora, después de que vengan los cachorros, nuestra manada será mucho más grande.

Pakkun vuelve a gemir de emoción, dándole una palmada a la pierna de Gai y otra suave palma al costado de Kakashi antes de saltar de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Disfrute su orgasmo, jefe.

Finalmente Pakkun cierra, haciendo que Kakashi suelte una risa incómoda llena de disculpa.

— No sabía que vendrían, Gai... lo siento — Kakashi luce avergonzado esta vez, dedicándome una caricia en la cadera — Aun así, no te preocupes si nos vieron, son perros, ya sabes...

— ¡Perros ninja! — Gai se queja, pero deja que la vergüenza baje lentamente. A pesar de todo, sabía que tenía razón. Los chicos no dejaban de ser pequeños y dulces perros, tan inocentes como para pensar que habría _cachorros_ después de eso.

— Bueno... es lindo de su parte venir para mi cumpleaños, ¿no?

Gai gira los ojos, pero termina dando una sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Con una pose suave de ánimos, Kakashi suspira, colocando otra vez las piernas de Gai en su posición.

— De todos modos, me gusta más tu regalo, Gai. Es hermoso — dice, solo para disfrutar del leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su rival.

* * *

Afuera, Pakkun llora suavemente, trotando alrededor del resto.

— Está a salvo — dice, más bajo, juntando su cabeza con la de sus compañeros.

El recuerdo de Sakumo se siente un poco difuso con el nuevo sentimiento de saber sobre su amo. El miedo. La preocupación.

— No hay nada que temer ahora — Buru lo palmea. El resto asiente. Todos se unen en breve abrazo, el mismo que dieron cuando se unieron a Kakashi alrededor de la pequeña cuna cuando nació, y alrededor de la tumba de Sakumo cuando los abandonó, tanto tiempo atrás.

— Somos una manada, ¿no? — dice Urushi feliz, entre dientes — Siempre lo seremos. Nos cuidamos entre nosotros, ¡eso es lo que hacemos!

Pakkun afirma, pero de todos modos, no puede evitar seguir llorando.

_“Puedes estar tranquilo, Sakumo. Deberías haber visto su felicidad”_

— Bueno, chicos, ¡preparemos la mesa!

Shiba grita, y todos ríen felices entre ladridos, aullando conmovidos y emocionados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo me quedan como 4 o 3 prompts que debo. Después de eso marcaré la historia como finalizada. Si pienso en algo muy corto hot, lo pondré acá. Pero todos los one shot +18 los pondré como independientes, como ya hice esta última vez.   
> Así que eso, pronto esto ya está marcado como fin.


End file.
